The Paths We Follow
by Potterhead2015
Summary: Moments. Every relationship is filled with them. Each leads us down a path, the final destination unknown to us all. Lily and James know plenty about moments. They've had dozens of them. But how do they all piece together, and to which path will they lead? ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Misdirected Anger

**A/N:** Hey, guys! So this is my first ever fan fiction, and I thought, "Hey, why not start from the very beginning?" I've kind of been on a Lily and James kick lately. I am truly in love with these two characters. I love that J.K. Rowling left their story pretty open-ended and left it to the fans' imaginations! I promise you guys that I'm going to do my best to update this as often as I can, but I'm really busy, so please be patient with me! Review if you can! I'd love to hear suggestions, comments, ideas, pretty much anything, as long as you REVIEW! So, with that, enjoy! Also, this scene begins with a flashback from the scene from the _Order of the Phoenix_. Snape has just called Lily a Mudblood.

**Chapter 1**

_(Lily)_

He'd said it.

Everything that Lily had always been afraid of. Every thought she'd worried had gone through his mind. He'd said it. And in front of the entire school.

Severus Snape, the misunderstood boy who Lily had been best friends with since the age of nine, had called her a Mudblood.

Lily couldn't seem to walk back to the castle fast enough after walking away from the argument outside.

_Not here_, she thought, swallowing the lump in her throat. _Lily Genevieve Evans, you cannot cry here._

At last, she reached the castle. She rushed through the doors, and through the rush of N.E.W.T. students that had just finished examinations.

At last, she reached an empty corridor. She stopped just past a doorway, leaned against the stone wall, and slid slowly to the floor.

_"'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Lily shouted, taking out her wand._

_'Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you,' said James earnestly._

_'Take the curse off him, then!'_

_James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse._

_'There you go,' he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. 'You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—'_

_'I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!'_

Filthy little Mudbloods like her.

Filthy little Mudbloods.

Mudblood.

The word rang over and over in her head. How could he say that? _Mudblood_. It had been Severus that told her she was a witch. _Mudblood_. It had been Severus that taught her about Hogwarts. _Mudblood_. It had been Severus that was there for her when her own sister wasn't. _Mudblood_. And it had been Severus that turned on her.

Lily thought she was going to be sick. Rage and sorrow boiled inside of her. She just wanted to hit something until it felt as badly as she did. The feeling only escalated when she heard the voice of the person she least wanted to see.

"Er—alright there, Evans?"

She looked up to face James Potter. His hazel eyes glinted with guilt. His tall, muscular frame towered over the redhead sitting on the floor beneath him. His jaw was clenched, and he ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" she spat.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened out there. If Snivellus would have just—"

"Are you really trying to justify this right now?"

"What? No, I—er—"

"I just lost my best friend!" she yelled. She knew in the back of her mind that Potter didn't deserve her anger, but the fury she felt inside seemed to aim straight towards him. "Do you really think I'm alright?"

"Evans, I—"

"NO, POTTER! THE _ONE_ PERSON I THOUGHT I COULD ALWAYS COUNT ON JUST _HUMILIATED_ ME! IN FRONT OF _EVERYONE_!"

"I'm sorry! I—"

"AND AFTER _ALL_ OF THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND SAY, 'I'M SORRY?' SEVERUS SNAPE JUST CALLED ME A—A MUDBLOOD!"

James winced at the word.

"I know, I—"

"And all because you just couldn't keep your wand in your pants!"

The corners of James' mouth threatened to turn up in a grin.

"Do you _really_ want to go there?" she hissed.

His eyes instantly dropped to the ground. There were a few minutes of silence before he spoke again.

"Evans, I—"

"Potter, do us both a favor," she said quietly. "Please, just go."

She looked up at him and saw something she hadn't expected. His eyes almost seemed to show a sort of...hurt.

He nodded slightly, and turned to leave. As he reached the doors, he stopped. He hesitated before turning to her over his shoulder.

"I truly am sorry, Lily. I won't…" he faltered, "I won't bother you anymore."

And with that, James Potter left, and the tears came to Lily Evans.

Lily lay in her bed, feeling the nauseous feeling that always overwhelmed her when she thought of that day. The day she lost her best friend. Not only that, but she had been terrible to James. She knew that he didn't deserve the anger she showed him. In fact, she thought what James did was rather clever, even if cruel. There had been a moment when a smile threatened to show on her lips when she saw him use the hex on Snape. After all the hostility the latter had shown to Potter, he seemed to need someone to put him in his place. Sure, James was arrogant. And a jerk at times. And maybe Lily didn't care for him at all. But she knew she had no right to take her rage out on him.

After all, it was Severus she was angry with.

Lily sighed, glancing at her alarm clock. _5:17_. No point in trying to sleep now. She got up, stretching as she walked to her closet. She began to pack her trunk, attempting to think of all the things she would need for her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When she finished, she sat down on her bed and closed her eyes, thinking that in just a few hours, she would finally back at her favorite place in the world.

**A/N:**  
So there it is! My first chapter. Please forgive me! My writing skills are a little rusty, but they'll get better over time! I'm so excited for this story, and I only hope to do it justice! Thank you so much for reading, and I would absolutely love it if you would review!


	2. Hogwarts Express

**A/N:** So, I was going to wait a few more days to post this, but I just can't wait! I want to start getting into the heart of this story! I think it's going to switch POVs between Lily and James, so I hope no one gets confused. Thanks so much for the reviews guys, and I hope you keep enjoying the story!

**Disclaimer: **Although I forgot to put this in my last chapter, I am (obviously) NOT J.K. Rowling. All rights go to the Queen of Magic, herself. All hail Queen Rowling.

**Recap:** After being taunted by James, Severus hurts Lily in the worst possible way. He calls her a Mudblood. (If you don't remember this scene, you may want to brush up on your _Order of the Phoenix_.) Lily is devastated and furious. Unfortunately, James Potter winds up right in the path of her anger. James takes every insult she throws at him without so much as a retort, but winds up hurt and crestfallen.

**Chapter 2**

_(Lily)_

Lily snapped out of her reverie of Hogwarts, and glanced at the clock again. _7:34_. She could hear her mum down in the kitchen, probably cooking breakfast.

She walked down the stairs, every step illustrating each syllable of the thought that went through her mind. _He. Called. Me. A. Fil. Thy. Lit. Tle. Mud. Blood. _Even now, nearly three months later, the words tormented her just as much as they did the day they were spoken.

"Good morning, Lily."

Her mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Morning, Mum. Where's Dad?"

"I'm sorry, dear. He had to go in to the office early this morning, so he won't be able to come with us to see you off."

Lily's stomach sank slightly. Her dad worked as an editor for the local muggle newspaper, and often had to go in early to finish a piece to meet a deadline. Lily was close to her father, and had been looking forward to being able to say goodbye to him this year.

Even so, she forced a smile.

"Alright, then," she said with a false cheery tone. "Guess it's just you and me, then."

Mrs. Evans smiled and turned to continued to cook the pancakes that were on the stove, as Lily sat down at the table.

"What piece is Dad working on this time?" she asked.

"You remember Mr. and Mrs. Parker, don't you? Older couple, lived in Spinner's End? Came to one of the Watsons' Christmas parties a few years back?"

Lily nodded.

"They passed away last night. Strange, really, that they should die at the same time. You might think there was foul play involved or something, but the autopsies showed no signs of it. They seemed to be perfectly healthy, apart from the fact they were dead."

Lily's stomach flipped. She knew immediately exactly what had caused the Parkers' deaths. Only one thing could murder and leave absolutely no trace. The Killing Curse. And because they were mere muggles, Lily thought she knew who was behind it.

"Mum, I'll be right back."

Lily hurried up to her room. Sure enough, a tawny barn owl sat on her desk, the _Daily Prophet _sitting in front of him. Lily gave the owl a knut and snatched up the paper.

**Two Muggles Murdered In Spinners End: Infamous Dark Wizard Involvement Suspected**

Lily's breath caught. Yes, she had predicted it, but seeing it on paper made it more real. Over the past few months, a wizard—Voldemort, he called himself—had arisen in the wizarding world. He had this mad idea that all Muggleborns should be eliminated. It started out as nothing, a muggle here, a wizard there. But recently, it had been intensifying. Some wizards from pureblood families thought he had "the right idea, the wrong methods."

She shook her head, staring again at the headline.

_Good lord_, she thought. _Isn't the Ministry going to _do_ something about this?_

She took a deep breath and collected herself before going down to meet her mother. She had not yet told her about the killings. She didn't want to worry her, especially with her daughter—being a Muggleborn—was a potential target.

_It's just a phase_, she supposed. _It will pass. I just want to get back to Hogwarts and get to school. It will probably all be over and done with by next summer anyway._

Lily sighed, and walked down the stairs to meet her mother.

* * *

_(James)_

James Potter thought he was going to be sick. He stared at the headline of the _Prophet_ again. This had to stop. What if this didn't stop? What if he got to _her_?

James felt his heart rise into his throat as he thought about the only girl he ever really loved. Sure, he had been with other girls, but no one made him feel the way that one redhead did.

_Stop_, he scolded himself. _Stop thinking about her. You have to get over her. It's time to move on._

After all, the only get he ever really loved absolutely hated him.

_Lily Evans_, he thought,_ hates James Potter. And I hate everything._

He shook the thoughts from his head and cleared his throat.

"Dad," he said. "Have you seen today's paper."

Mr. Potter nodded solemnly.

"Yes," he replied. "Yes, I have."

"And...?" James trailed off, waiting for his father to give his thoughts.

"Well, there isn't much the Ministry can do at this point," he said. "The name he goes by—Voldemort—isn't even his real name. The Ministry suspects certain people, but there is no way of knowing who or where he is. You know how curses work. They don't leave traces. We can suspect all we want, but until we know who is behind all of this..."

James sighed.

"...we just have to wait it out," he finished for his father.

At that moment, Mrs. Potter entered the room.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she said, kissing James on the top of his untidy hair. "Goodness gracious, do you ever brush this mop you call hair?"

James ran his hand through his hair.

"Tried and failed, Mum. Tried and failed."

She laughed.

"Well, running your hands through your hair like that certainly isn't going to help anything."

James felt his chest tighten as he thought of Lily's words on that awful day.

_Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick._

He thought of the exchange in the empty corridor. She was just so _angry_. But he knew he deserved every lash. He had been conceited and...well, a prick. He did what he could and, at the very least, had stuck to his word. James hadn't uttered a word to Lily after he promised to leave her alone. James planned on giving her a wide berth. After all, it seemed that every time Lily Evans was around, he always managed to screw something up.

James Potter was, by all means, the farthest thing from socially awkward that one could imagine. Everyone—well, _nearly_ everyone—at Hogwarts practically worshipped the Quidditch captain of Gryffindor. But something about Lily bloody Evans always left him looking like a blundering idiot. When he was around her, the quick wit that usually came so easily to him suddenly vanished. Whenever he _did_ finally think of _something_ to say, they nearly always came out the wrong way.

Lily Evans was going to be the death of James Potter.

"James? JAMES!"

James snapped out of his thoughts to see his parents staring at him.

"A little lost in thought there, dear?" his mother smirked.

He started to run his hand through his hair, stopping as he thought of Lily's words again.

"Erm—yeah. Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you had eaten yet," his mother replied.

"Oh—er," he stuttered. "No, I'm not particularly hungry. I suppose I'll just—er—grab something on the train."

Mrs. Potter's brows furrowed.

"James, are you alright?" she asked, concerned. "You seem a bit...flustered."

"Hmm?" he mumbled. "Oh—yeah. I'm fine. Just...ready to be back, is all."

"I'm sure," she said, smiling. "Have you finished packing?"

James nodded.

"Good. We'll be leaving in about twenty minutes."

* * *

_(Lily)_

As Lily said goodbye to her mother at King's Cross Station and walked towards the barrier to platform 9 3/4, she couldn't help thinking of the first time she had ever walked through. It was her first year, and Severus was showing her how it worked.

"So_ I just...walk through?" she asked, bewildered._

_"Yeah," he chuckled, "pretty much. Want me to go first?"  
_

_Lily thought about it.  
_

_"No," she said. "What if you go first, and I can't through. I could get stuck and miss the train."  
_

_Severus seemed to ponder this for a moment before consenting.  
_

_"Don't be afraid," he said. "Just close your eyes, and go."  
_

_She nodded, and rushed towards the brick.  
_

The nauseous feeling returned to her stomach as she thought of the friendship she had shared with the boy from Spinner's End. She sighed, and looked up at the same brick from six years before. She gripped her cart a little more tightly, and glanced around to make sure no muggles were watching. When everything was clear, she closed her eyes and rushed straight into the brick wall.

When she her eyes opened, she saw the familiar sight of the _Hogwarts Express_. Familiar faces greeted her everywhere.

She smiled, greeting a few students as she walked toward the luggage car. She looked warily at the massive pile of trunks. There was no way she could lift her trunk that high alone, and she didn't think she was allowed to use magic until she boarded the train. She looked around for a couple of larger boys to help her.

What she found was a very quiet, very alone James Potter.

"Er—Hello, Potter."

He started, looking at her with a unsettled expression, as though she had just started screaming bloody murder.

"Oh—er—hi, Evans."

"Have a good summer?"

"Yeah, I suppose. You?"

She nodded. She noticed that he wouldn't quite meet her eyes. His face still showed a bit of the same hurt he had shown in June. He looked rather uncomfortable. A wave of guilt surged over her as she thought of the corridor incident again.

"Listen I…" she trailed off, unable to think of the words to apologize.

James filled the silence quickly.

"Need some help with your luggage?" he asked.

"Oh—er—yeah, that would be great," she stammered, "but I don't think you can get it by yourself. I mean, it's quite…"

But he already had the trunk in his arms and seemed to easily hoist the heavy object to the top of the pile.

"…heavy," she continued, surprised, "Erm—how did you…?"

He shrugged.

"Quidditch keeps you fit, I suppose."

She nodded slowly. There were a few moments of an awkward silence before anyone spoke again.

"Well, I should probably go get on the train," Lily said. "I guess—er—I guess I'll see you around?"

He nodded, and turned away.

Lily sighed.

_James Potter_, she thought, _hates Lily Evans. And I am a terrible person._

__**A/N: **So I really like this chapter. I hate the awkwardness between Lily and James right now, but I promise, it will get better! I really appreciate the reviews and I'm so excited for what's to come! The next few chapters could be a little difficult for me to write, but I'm going to do my best! Be patient with me! Thanks so much for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	3. Catching Up

**A/N: **Oh my goodness, so this is my third chapter in the last 24 hours. I keep trying to check things off on my to do list, but I can't seem to stop thinking about this story! I'm just so excited for this! Also, sorry for the last chapter! It was REALLY long, but I just couldn't find a good stopping point... so yeah. Fair warning, this story will use some language, especially from James' perspective. You know how guys are. There will also possibly be some...adult situations at times (nothing graphic, I assure you). Hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Ay, yo. These ain't my characters. Seriously. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 3**

_(James)_

She talked to him.

She _talked_ to him.

Bloody hell, she _actually talked to him_!

James had thought about the first time he saw Lily Evans for the first time in sixth year a lot. He had pictured a lot of angry glares. He had pictured a large dispute. He had even pictured her actually slapping him. But never had he pictured her having an actual conversation with him. A _cordial_ conversation, no less.

_What the_ fuck_ just happened? _he thought as he walked away from her to board the train. _Surely she simply didn't want to cause a scene. Snap out of it, Potter. She still hates you._

James felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at that thought.

_It's time to get over her. From this day forward, you, James Alexander Potter, will __be _done _with that spiteful redhead._

"Oi! Prongs!" a familiar voice sounded behind him.

He turned to see a tall, broad shouldered young man walking towards him. His longer, dark hair fell into his eyes, and his grey eyes glinted mischievously.

"Alright there, Padfoot?" James asked, smiling. "How're the Gits of Grimmauld Place treating you?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Like a right load of shit, I suppose," he said bitterly. His voice changed to a mockingly snobby tone. "How are things at the notorious Potter Manor?"

"Adequate," he said, before dropping his voice. "Have you seen the paper this morning?"

Sirius nodded grimly.

"Dad reckons the Ministry can't do much about it until they find out who's really behind it," James continued. "He's told me he thinks they—Dumbledore especially—have suspicions, but no real evidence. What does your lot have to say about it?"

"First off, _not_ my lot," he scowled. "And they think this Voldemort bloke has the right way of thinking. Makes me sick to call them family, if you want my opinion."

James gave him a sympathetic grimace.

"You heard much from Moony this summer?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, he stopped by about a week ago," James replied. "Mum nearly had a conniption when she saw how pale and thin he was. The bastard passed it off as 'studying too hard.'"

Sirius roared with laughter.

"That was really the best he could do? It seems as though we've taught him nothing, Prongs," Sirius joked through waves of sniggering. "I'm almost ashamed!"

"Hello, Prongs, Padfoot," a voice said.

"Oi!" James exclaimed. "If it isn't the bloody bookworm himself!"

"Having a laugh at my expense, were you?" Remus said with a chuckle and a smirk.

"Oh, come off it," Sirius laughed. "You're the one who can't think of a decent cover story."

"In my defense, I was rather hungry," Remus retorted, "and she had chocolate cake."

The two Marauders rolled their eyes. A realization dawned on James.

"Either of you two seen Wormtail?"

As if on cue, the three boys heard a rather large crash, followed by a loud, "Damn! My bad!"

James sighed.

"And so it begins," he mumbled. "Come on, you lot. Let's go help dear old Wormy."

* * *

_(Lily)_

Lily boarded the train with a numbness of which she was not she was not sure of the origin. James Potter positively frazzled her. _Why_ did she have to go yelling at him last year. She strongly disliked the bloke, and she didn't especially care to have that feeling disrupted by feeling sorry for him.

_Let it go_, she thought. _He probably already has._

A second thought came to mind. If James Potter was over her outburst, then why had the hurt still shown so clearly on his face? But if she was still upset with her, why did he help her with her luggage?

She didn't know. She didn't know much of anything, except that she was getting a headache from thinking about it.

"LILY!"

A girl's squeal snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Mary!" Lily cried out.

Mary Macdonald nearly tackled Lily as she wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Oh my goodness! I missed you so much! Why didn't you write me? How was the wedding? Did you hear about Alice and Frank? Have you been reading the papers? What is going—"

"WOAH!" Lily exclaimed, laughing. "Mary. Calm down. How about we find a compartment first, and then you can ask me all of that. Only, more slowly and, well, one at a time."

Mary nodded, smiling. Mary was a sixth year that had befriended Lily in their first year. She was a Muggleborn, like Lily, and often received the same grief from the Slytherins as the redhead. She was a pretty girl, with blonde curly hair that fell just past her shoulders and big blue eyes. Mary was more of an introvert, but she was a kind, energetic, and charismatic when you finally got to know her.

The girls chatted as they made their way to a nearby empty compartment.

"Has Marlene arrived yet?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Mary answered, giggling coyly, "she's with her new boyfriend."

Lily gasped.

"What? Who?"

"John McKinnon," the blonde replied. "They started dating in mid-July. Oh, Lily, you should see them. They are so precious. The way he looks at her—you'd think she invented the air he breathes or something."

"I'm so happy for her," Lily said, smiling. "Do you think they'll last?"

"I'll be shocked if they don't."

A small jolt shook the train as it began to leave the station.

"So," Mary began, "why didn't you write me?"

"I'm so sorry, Mar. Things got crazy with vacation and the wedding—"

"Ooooh! Yes, tell me about the wedding!"

Lily's sister, Petunia, had gotten married over the summer to a man named Vernon Dursley. Lily didn't exactly like Vernon. He was pompous, and constantly waving his job at a drill company in everyone's faces. Petunia seemed happy, so Lily tolerated him at family outings, and did her very best to be polite.

"It was alright," Lily replied. "Petunia looked beautiful. She nearly ruined her makeup when she had a panic attack because the flowers were the 'wrong shade of periwinkle,' but we fixed it, and she looked perfect."

Mary snickered and said, "That's fantastic."

"Oh! I've nearly forgotten. What were you saying about Frank and Alice earlier?"

Frank Longbottom and Alice Green had been dating for a year and a half. Everyone knew that they belonged together, they were merely waiting for the engagement announcement.

"They broke up."

Lily, who was in the middle of reaching for a book from her bag, froze.

"WHAT? WHEN? WHY?"

"I don't know why. Alice owled me a few days ago. She said they had gotten into a massive fight and they broke it off. She wouldn't say what it was about. Oh, Lily, it was awful. There were watermarks all over the ink where you could see she had been crying. Marlene says she's been practically inconsolable."

"Oh, no," Lily said. "They were brilliant together."

"I know."

The girls sat in silence for a few moments as Lily pondered the news.

_Just goes to show you that even the best relationships can go awry_, she thought.

A thought formed in Lily's mind.

"Mary!" she exclaimed, startling her friend. "What time is it?"

She looked down at her watch.

"Erm—11:12?"

"Shit!" Lily cried. "I was supposed to be in the prefect's cabin almost 15 minutes ago! Sorry Mar, I have to go!"

She rushed out of the compartment and down the narrow corridor of the train. She nearly trampled the trolley, and yelled an apology over her shoulder to the disgruntled woman pushing it.

At last, she reached the cabin, but when she went to open the door, wouldn't budge.

"Well would you look what we have here," a voice drawled. "If it isn't Miss Lily Evans?"

She knew that voice. She sighed and turned around. There she saw one Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and—wouldn't you know it—_James Potter._

__**A/N: **BOOM! Three chapters in 24 hours! Okay, so I know there isn't much James/Lily action here, but be patient! I promise I'll get to the meat of the story soon. Thanks so much for reading! Please review! Even if it's only a few words, just let me know how I'm doing!


	4. Words Left Unsaid

**A/N: **Oh lord. Just found a bunch of Jily stuff. CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY. My poor feels. I want to apologize for the delay on this chapter. It's somewhat of a filler chapter (my sincerest apologies), and it seemed like, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't find the words to get it to flow! But here it is...finally. Anywho, I've come up with a lot of ideas for this story over the past day or so. Super excited! I hope you love this plot line as much as I do. Also: I've decided to base a few scenes in the story off of some fan art. Kudos to you if you catch them! I may or may not upload them to my page, but if I do, I promise I'll post the link. Big thanks to all the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **James and Lily aren't mine (*sigh*). If they were, I'd be much richer, and have a much cooler name.

**Chapter 4**

_(Lily)_

"Can I help you, Black?" Lily asked.

The dark-haired boy nodded to her hand, still on the door.

"It's locked, you know," he said.

"Gee, really? I hadn't noticed," she retorted before turning back to the door and jiggling the handle again. "Remus! Sorry I'm late, but will you please open this damn door?"

He smirked at her.

"Nice try, Evans," he told her. "But don't bother. There's some sort of silencing charm on the door. Believe me, we stopped trying to interrupt prefect meetings _years _ago."

"Brilliant," she muttered.

Two of the three boys laughed; the other stayed silent, nervously running a hand through his hair and staring at the wall beside her. It was then that Lily realized he hadn't met her eyes since she had reached the prefects' compartment.

"You lot should probably get back to your compartment," she said, sighing. "I suppose I'll wait here until the next break."

They nodded, and the boys turned to leave. Lily quickly caught James' arm. He looked at her in surprise before glancing back at his friends. Sirius raised his eyebrows and gave him a knowing look, then turned and departed.

"Listen," she began. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for helping with my trunk earlier. So—er—thanks."

James shrugged.

"Anytime," he said, before turning to leave again.

"Potter, wait," Lily blurted out. He faced her, looking at her expectantly. She tried to form the words to apologize, but no words seemed to come to mind. "I just wanted to say—"

Lily was cut off by the sound of the door of the compartment next her. It slid to a stop, and Remus poked his head out.

"Prongs," he nodded in a greeting to James. He took in the sight of the redhead. "Am I interrupting something?"

She sighed.

"No, Remus, it's all right," she said, not looking away from James. "Well, I'll see you at the feast?"

Potter nodded, and left the same way as his friends before him.

Lily now looked at Remus.

"Sorry I was late. I started talking with Mary, and I guess I just lost track of time," she explained.

He smiled.

"It's alright. You didn't miss much, the Heads were orienting the fifth years. We're dismissed early, though, so you can head back to your compartment."

"Oh," she said, disappointed. "I'll just head back to Mary, I suppose."

She turned to leave, before Remus called out to her again.

"Lily."

Once again, she faced him, waiting for him to continue.

"He's still really hurt," he said with a frown on his face. "He doesn't blame you, though. He reckons he deserves it. Don't worry. He'll come around."

Lily gave him a disheartened smile and walked back to her cabin.

* * *

"What was that about, mate?" Sirius asked as James entered the compartment.

"Dunno. Remus showed up before she could finish."

Sirius shrugged.

"Guess we'll never know, eh?" he said with a laugh.

James nodded curtly and took a seat. The two other Marauders took notice of his silence.

"Oh, come on, Prongs," Sirius groaned. "Don't tell me you're still hung up on that stupid argument."

James' reply was cut off by the sound of the compartment door opening.

"Oi, Moony! Next time, have better timing, yeah?" James said.

"Sorry, mate," he said. "She's in her compartment now if you want to go talk to her."

Sirius snorted.

"What's he going to do?" he asked. "Barge in and say, 'Oi, Evans. Tell me what you were going to say?' Yeah, because that would go over _so_ well."

James sighed and looked out the window. _What was she going to tell me?_ he asked. _Was it really _that_ important just_ _say thank you?_ Did_ it have to do with the corridor incident? _He stopped himself. _Of course not. She has nothing to apologize for_. He reached for a deck of cards in his bag.

"Any of you gits up to Exploding Snap?"

A murmur of consent passed around the cabin.

James managed to assume his usual carefree appearance throughout the game, but on the inside, he was filled with thoughts of a redhead girl who could never seem to say what she needed to say.

* * *

_(Lily)_

"LILY!"

Lily's head snapped up at the sound of her name being screamed for the second time that day.

"Marlene!"

The sight of a familiar brunette quickly erased all thoughts of a messy-haired boy. Marlene Emrich was a seventh year at Hogwarts, and she currently held the position of Head Girl. She was the kind of girl that everyone liked; she was pretty, with long dark hair and warm brown eyes, she was one of the most intelligent people Lily had ever met, and she never had a bad thing to say about anyone. Lily had become friends with her in first year, after an unfortunate incident involving a trick step on the stairwells.

"I've missed you so much!" Marlene said, squeezing her in a tight embrace.

"I missed you, too!" Lily gripped Marlene's arm and pulled her into her compartment a short distance away. Mary (who was reading _Hogwarts, A History_ in the corner) started at the girls' sudden arrivals.

"So tell me about this new guy," Lily drilled her. "What happened? How did he ask you? When did you start seeing each other?"

Marlene's face brightened immediately.

"Well, you know how my family and I always go up to Poole to see the coast on holidays?" Lily nodded. "Well, there's a little wizarding ice cream shop, and I decided to head into town to get some. What do you know? Jack lives in Poole and works in there! I told him he looked familiar, and he said we'd had classes together for the past six years. And to think I've never noticed him before! He had a break a few minutes later, and we went for a walk on the beach. We ended up having so much in common, and spent the rest of the holiday together. He asked me to he his girlfriend a few weeks later in July. We had just finished having dinner, and he asked me if I wanted to take a walk on the beach like we did the day that we met. So we walked for a while, chatting about this and that, and suddenly he just asks me, right out of the blue! Oh, Lily, you'll just love him. He's so sweet, and he'd do anything to make me happy."

Lily couldn't help but beam at her friend.

"I'm so happy for you, Marly!"

The girls spent the next few hours recounting their summers apart. At around 5:30, Mary suggested they change into their school robes. They did so quickly, and arrived at Hogwarts shortly afterwards.

Lily quickly grabbed her belongings, checking to make sure all of them had been collected from the cabin. She glanced though the corridors, looking to see if all the first years had gotten off alright. She then exited the train, setting foot onto the platform of the Hogsmeade station.

She closed her eyes and took in the scent of her surroundings. Lily had always loved the smell of Hogwarts. The light scent of the grass of grounds, combined with the fresh smell of the lake. She especially loved it when it was about to rain. You could practically smell the trees and animals preparing for the storm.

Lily set off to find the carriage that held Mary and Marlene, glad to be back to the place she loved most in the world.

"Firs' years, this way!" the familiar voice of the groundskeeper, Hagrid, called out.

Lily smiled.

At last, she was home.

**A/N: **So there it is! Finally finished. *Sigh* So, this week should be pretty busy, but I'm going to do my best to get the next chapter posted ASAP. Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, and PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ review for this one as well! I'd love to get your thoughts on the story! I am willing to take suggestions!


	5. Unwelcome Conversations

**A/N: **So, this was a...ridiculously difficult chapter to write, but I really like the finished product. I'm just so ready to get into the actual plot! For those of you who are concerned, I am a HUGE Jily shipper, so I promise this story will (eventually) get to some serious adorableness. Promise. If I break this vow, please feel free to send all the hating reviews you want. This WILL be following the books, including Deathly Hallows, as closely as possible. So if I mess up a few details, **please tell me!** Also, just for a heads up, the more reviews you post, the more inspired I am to write... you know what that means! FASTER UPDATES! It's in your hands, my readers.

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns your soul. She also owns Harry Potter, not me.

**Chapter 5  
**

_(James)  
_

James Potter knew a lot about grand buildings. He lived in one every day, for Merlin's sake. And yet still, every time he saw the splendor of the Hogwarts castle, he couldn't help feel a little awestruck. Tonight was no different. As the castle came into view from his carriage, he couldn't help but give a small grin at the sight of his home for the next ten months. Sure, he enjoyed his holidays, but come September 1st, James was nearly sprinting to board the train.

"So, Padfoot," he began, withdrawing from his reverie. "You suppose Gryffindor's still the favorite for the Quidditch Cup this year?"

Sirius smirked.

"Well they have you as a captain, don't they?" he said confidently. "How could they not be?"

James smiled as he thought of the badge that had been included in his Hogwarts letter. He had wanted the position since he could before he could even walk.

"Got to find a decent Seeker, though," James replied thoughtfully. "Which means I have to hold tryouts soon...which means I get to watch a lot of hopeless second years fly around like dim wits." He groaned at the thought.

"Surely they can't be that bad," Remus said coolly, looking up from his Transfiguration book.

"You have no idea."

"Oi!" Sirius shouted. "Classes haven't even started yet, and he's already reading his textbook. What a good little swot, he is!"

James laughed.

"Well who else are we going to copy notes from?" he said wryly. "Without dear old Moony here, there's about a snowball's chance in hell of Wormtail passing."

The four Marauders guffawed at the remark, the latter of which could hardly deny the accuracy of the statement.

It wasn't long before the carriages arrived at the front doors of the castle. The boys set off for the Great Hall, discussing what food would be served.

At last, the students heard someone clear their throat, and the four tables fell silent almost instantly.

"Welcome, welcome all to another splendid year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the room, echoing loudly off the stone walls. His white beard was as long as ever, and the twinkle in his eye was clearly visible through his half-moon spectacles, even from the back of the hall where the Marauders sat. "I trust that you all had an enjoyable holiday and are as pleased as I am to be back. There will be a time for speeches tonight. Now, however, is not the time. So with that, dig in!"

The four boys grinned broadly as the feast appeared in front of them. They piled their plates high, wolfing down the food in a matter of minutes.

"Merlin, Padfoot, slow down," Remus scolded. "You're going to—"

He was cut off by the loud clatter of the doors to the Great Hall opening. The room suddenly became very quiet.

James' stomach sank at the sight before him. There, walking rather quickly to her seat, was a very red-eyed, blushing Lily Evans.

* * *

_(Lily)_

Lily followed her Marlene and Mary to the clearing where the carriages were waiting.

"Damn!" Marlene suddenly blurted out. "I left my cloak on the train! Will someone come with me to get it?"

Mary volunteered, leaving Lily alone. Within minutes, the coach was occupied once again, but not by Marlene or Mary. Lily mentally groaned as she registered the greasy-haired boy in front of her.

"Lily," Severus Snape began, "we need to talk."

She didn't reply. She merely looked out the windows as the carriage gave a slight jolt and began to move. A few minutes of silence passed before he spoke again.

"So you're just planning on avoiding me forever?"

"That's the plan, yes," she snapped. "Seems to be working rather well, if you ask me."

"Oh, will you look at that? She speaks."

Lily clenched her jaw, refusing to say another word. Though Snape tried to convince her to talk to him, she was a stubborn girl, and stuck to her willpower.

After what seemed like hours of silence, the carriage came to a stop at the front of the school. Lily was quick to exit the carriage, taking brisk steps to reach the doors of the castle. Before she could enter, however, a hand caught her arm from behind.

"Lily, you can't ignore me forever," Snape said.

Lily looked as students filed into the stone building, anxious to join them.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," she said, clearly enunciating each word.

"No," he hissed. "Not until you talk to me."

The last of the students were clearing out fast, and Lily realized they were one of the few left outside.

"I have nothing to say to you, Severus."

"Lily, what do you want me to do?" he asked, exasperated.

"I'd like you to leave me alone," she spat. "I thought I'd made that very clear."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath."

She turned to leave, but he caught her arm yet again.

"I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just—"

"Slipped out?" she cried incredulously. She was nearing hysterics now. _Do not break down,_ she thought. _Not in front of _him. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends—you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it quickly, as though he wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine," she stated simply.

His eyes widened, and he shook his head defiantly.

"No—listen, I didn't mean—"

"—to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus!" she yelled. Her tone became much softer, and her voice shook with emotion when she spoke again. "Why should I be any different?"

She turned and left him there. He did not call out to her. He did not follow. He merely watched as the girl that meant so much to him simply walked away. She felt the warm tears that spilled down her cheeks as she left her old friend behind. Lily paused as she reached the doors of the entrance hall to collect herself.

_Pull it together, Lily_, she told herself.

She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath and opened the doors, attempting to make as little noise as possible. Her attempts were unsuccessful. The voices that had filled the Great Hall seconds before stopped, and Lily felt the color rise to her face at the hundreds of eyes upon her as she made her way to her seat.

* * *

_(James)_

James' eyes did not leave Lily's face as she walked to sit next to her friends.

"Are you alright?" he heard Mary MacDonald ask.

"Fine," she replied curtly.

James felt a pull in his stomach as he watched the girl, obviously in pain. He didn't know what made him look towards the Slytherin table. Maybe it was logic. Maybe it was intuition. Maybe it was pure coincidence. But the second he saw that Severus Snape was missing from the feast, James knew exactly what had upset the girl.

He hastily got to his feet, tossing his napkin onto the table and swiftly walking towards the doors.

"Oi, Prongs! Where are you going?" Sirius called after him.

He didn't answer as he swept out of the hall. He did not find Snape in the Entrance Hall, but knew he must have been close by. He exited the front doors in fast strides, and found the Slytherin sitting on the stone steps.

Snape whipped around at the sound of James' footsteps. He quickly stood, his hand moving with the intention of drawing his wand. The Gryffindor was there before he even had a grip around the handle. James drew back his arm and summoned all of his strength, his fist colliding squarely with the cheek of Severus Snape.

James Potter was not the type of person to think about his actions. For example, had he clearly been thinking the situation through clearly, he would have remembered that the first years were set to arrive any moment. He also would have remembered that Professor McGonagall would be right at the front, leading the way.

"Potter!" her sharp voice sounded behind him. "My office! NOW!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter finished! This chapter gave me conflicting emotions. I really struggled with writing it, but I really loved writing about James' reaction to Lily crying. I can't explain how much review inspire me to write! So please, REVIEW, REVIEW, **REVIEW! **


	6. No Regrets

**A/N:** So for those of you that have read chapters 1-5 and have not reviewed, SHAME ON YOU. As to **cc4s**, you have reviewed every single chapter. And you know what? I freaking love you for it. You are what provided the inspiration for this chapter. I honestly went into chapter 6, having no idea what was going to happen. I wrote and wrote and wrote, and then I edited and edited and edited, and then I wrote and edited some more. Now that we're starting to get somewhere in the story line, the chapters are going to start getting much longer...YAY! But that also means it may or may not be longer between updates...awww. I promise to do the best I can, and I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do!

**Disclaimer: **I own not, you sue not.

**Chapter 6  
**

_(Lily)_

Lily watched as the messy-haired boy stormed out of the Great Hall.

_Brilliant,_ she thought. _Now he can't even stand being in the same room with me_.

"What has Potter's knickers in a twist?" Marlene asked.

"Dunno," she replied.

"Why did Dumbledore allow us to start eating?" Alice wondered. "Typically, they sort the first years before—"

The sound of the doors opening for a third time interrupted her. A large group of small, scared-looking first years entered, led by, much to Lily's surprise, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Where's McGonagall?" she inquired, looking at Marlene. Perhaps the Head Girl would know the cause of the strange incidences. Marlene, however, looked as confused as the rest of them and merely shrugged unknowingly. A stool was brought to the front of the hall, and a shabby hat was placed upon it. A rip in the hem opened, and the hat began to sing.

Nearly half and hour later, after Yorrin, Jill had been sorted into Ravenclaw, the feast commenced yet again. Lily looked down at her meal in front of her, not having much of an appetite after her dispute with Snape. Her friends attempted to get her to eat, but to no avail.

At last, when the other students had full bellies, and the knots in Lily's stomach felt as though they had somewhat loosened, Dumbledore again stood to speak.

"Now that we have all stuffed ourselves, I would like to introduce all of you to Professor Joyce Salem."

Lily had been so absorbed in her own thoughts, she had failed to notice the unfamiliar face at the staff table. The woman stood in acknowledgement of Dumbledore's introduction. She was small, but did not look like someone you wanted to cross. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties, and was, as Lily suspected, quite pretty when she was younger. Her long blonde hair fell in soft waves down her back, and her light eyes held the look of someone who had seen a lot. On a second glance, Lily noticed signs of a life well-fought for. There was a large scar above her left eyebrow and two wrinkles at the corners of her lips, as though they had been pursed quite often.

"Professor Salem has worked for the Aurors Office for the past fifteen years, but has graciously agreed to join us and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please help me give her a warm Hogwarts welcome."

The woman gave a small smile and nod to the applause that greeted her and took her seat once again. Dumbledore's voice changed to a more serious tone when he spoke again.

"Now I am sure all of you all of you are familiar with the events that have transpired over the summer holidays." Lily felt her stomach clench at the mention of the murders by the dark wizard. "I have received several owls from parents asking if Hogwarts is still safe. Rest assured, our school is more secure than ever. Aurors have worked around the clock for the past two months and security has been placed in Hogsmeade for extra protection."

Murmurs quietly passed through the hall. Lily caught a few words of, "of course Hogwarts is still safe," and, "security in Hogsmeade?" All whispers were instantly silenced as the headmaster spoke again.

"On a lighter note," he continued brightly, "Our own Argus Filch has asked me to inform you of the revised list of banned objects that has been posted outside of his office. He has also requested that I remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors."

Lily heard Sirius snicker a few seats away.

"Stupid git," he whispered to Peter. "Hasn't Filch realized yet that no one at this bloody school listens to him?"

Peter laughed as Dumbledore made his last announcements.

"Your time-tables will be issued by your Heads of Houses tomorrow morning. You may now retire to your dormitories."

Lily joined to other prefects and led the first years to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Marlene walked to the front of the crowd of Gryffindors.

"Veniam peto," she said confidently. The portrait swung open, and the students piled inside.

* * *

_(James)_

"Potter!" McGonagall yelled. "My office! NOW!"

James sighed as he turned away from the Slytherin boy who had been knocked to the ground.

"Yes, Professor," he said shortly. He began the familiar trek to her office. He quickly reached the room and sat down in one of the crimson chairs in front of her desk. He looked around, thinking of all the times he'd been sent to this very spot. After all the stupid pranks he pulled, after all the fights he'd been in, he had never been as furious in this room as he was now. How dare he do something else to hurt her? How _dare_ he? He had already called her a you-know-what, and now he was trying to—what? Win her over again? He had no right.

Professor McGonagall entered the room a few moments later.

"Well, Mr. Potter," she fumed, "I believe this is a new record. In trouble before the first years are even sorted."

"I suppose I deserve a blue ribbon then, yeah?" he said through gritted teeth.

McGonagall pursed her lips into a taut line.

"Watch your tone, Mr. Potter," she snapped. "I would just like to know what on Earth could have possessed you to hit Mr. Snape?"

James was silent for a moment before he answered.

"Lily Evans," he said quietly.

McGonagall's expression softened. Though James had never outright admitted to it, she knew he had a soft spot for the girl. Her voice held no anger when she replied.

"And how exactly is Miss Evans involved in this?"

"She came into the Great Hall late. Evans is never late, you know that, Professor," James explained. "You could easily see she'd been crying, and Snape was the only one who wasn't in the hall at the time. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened there."

McGonagall said nothing, so he continued.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I just—I didn't think, and I was so irate. She doesn't deserve to be treated the way he treats her. So I didn't think. I just hit him."

She was silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, Potter, but unfortunately, regardless of your intentions, I cannot allow this to go unpunished. Surely you can understand that?"

James nodded.

"You will serve detention with me Friday night, and you may not return to the feast."

He blinked in surprise. He'd been expecting much worse than this.

"I will, however, grant you permission to go to the kitchens to get something to eat. I trust that you know the way?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

James grinned slightly.

"Thank you, Professor."

She nodded, and he turned to leave.

"And Potter?" she called from behind him. He turned to face her. "Don't let it happen again."

He dipped his head in agreement and exited the office. As he walked down the corridor to the stairway that led to the kitchens, he could hear the roar of the students in the Great Hall. He dreaded the conversation with Sirius that awaited him. He would taunt James to no end for getting detention on Lily's behalf. James was always hearing that he needed to move on, get over her, let her go. He knew Sirius was right, but that didn't mean he was thrilled about listening to it every five minutes. He was trying—he really was! But no matter how hard he tried, he could just never manage to get her out of his head. It was completely useless trying.

He reached the kitchens after a short time. He knew the Hogwarts houselves quite well, and they were more than willing to give him the food left over from the feast. James stayed down there for a couple of hours, doing everything he could to delay the imminent confrontation with his fellow Marauders. Eventually a timid houself approached him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter," she said, doing everything she could to avoid eye contact. "Curfew is soon. Me thinks it would be best if you go to your dormitory."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Yeah, I reckon you're right. Well, er, goodnight."

The houself bowed and went back to work, while James departed for the Gryffindor Common Room. He woke the Fat Lady on his arrival.

"Password?" she asked.

"Shit," he swore. He hadn't been at the feast, and didn't know this year. "Can't you let me in? I wasn't at the feast, and I don't know the damn password."

"I cannot let you in without the password," she replied.

"Oh, come on," he groaned. "You've seen me for the past five bloody years!"

She folded her arms across her large chest defiantly. James swore again. He looked around, making sure no one was near. James had no problem with breaking curfew—he did it quite often, in fact—but he wasn't fond of the idea of doing it without his invisibility cloak. He knew everyone in the Common Room would be going to bed early after the feast, but he hoped he'd catch a break and someone would still be up.

He rapped hard on the portrait (the woman protested quite heavily) and winced at the loud noise that echoed through the corridor as a result.

No one answered.

He knocked again, and this time, the portrait swung open. There in front of him stood a very tired and sad-looking Lily Evans.

* * *

_(Lily)_

Lily had not felt like going to bed with everyone else. She had an empty stomach and a full mind, which didn't exactly make for a great sleeping combination.

"Coming to bed, Lily?" Mary had asked.

"No," she had replied, rummaging through her trunk. "Just came up to get a book."

She now sat curled up on a couch in front of the fire. She had the Common Room all to herself, but the quiet did nothing to help her focus. She'd read the same paragraph about seven times, but hadn't yet comprehended a word of it. Every attempt brought a new thought of Severus. What right did he have to ask her to forgive him? Sure, she felt bad for him; he was unpopular, even in his own house. But she didn't have to—didn't _want_ to— forgive him. Even _if_ he was teased constantly by Potter.

Oh, Merlin, James Potter. She didn't even know _what_ to think on that front. Lily felt terrible about the corridor incident last year. She couldn't believe she still hadn't apologized. He hadn't deserved her anger, but every time she tried to tell him she was sorry, he looked at her with those hazel eyes that held so much hurt. It just didn't feel fair to ask him to forgive her after she'd been so horrible to him.

Her thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. _ Who could be coming this late?_ she wondered. The knocks began once again. She walked to the portrait hold and pushed open the entrance to see James Potter himself.

"Er—hi," she said uncomfortably.

"Hello," he said.

It dawned on her that he had never returned to the feast.

"Where have you been?" she asked curiously.

He hesitated before answering.

"Long story," he told her. There was an awkward silence before he spoke again. "Can I—er—can I come in?"

"Oh, sure."

She opened the door wider and walked back to the couch.

"Why are you still up?" he asked. "I'd have thought you'd have gone to bed by now."

"Couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts buzzing around in my head."

Lily thought she saw his jaw clench. He turned to go to his dormitory.

"I'm going to bed," he said, yawning. "'Night, Evans."

She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want him always being angry with her.

"Er, actually, Potter, can I talk to you?"

He faced her, a look of surprise on his face.

"Sure," he said, sitting down in the armchair across from her.

She took a deep, shaky breath.

"Listen, I keep trying to think of a way to say this, but I can't think of a better way than to just come out and _say_ it," she began. She knew she was rambling, but she also knew that if she stopped now, she'd lose her nerve. "About what happened in June, you didn't deserve that. I didn't mean it. Any of it. I was just angry and hurt about what Severus said, and I took it out on you. It wasn't fair to you. So what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry. I'm really, truly sorry."

James looked as though she'd just put on a clown nose and started dancing.

"W—what?"

"I'm sorry."

"No," he said, shaking his head slowly. "No, I heard you. My question is...why? I deserved every bit of what you said. I was rude, and arrogant, and—"

"No, you weren't," she said. "Really."

He sat in what seemed to be shock for a moment.

"Potter?" Lily said. He looked up at her. "Do you think...do you think maybe we could try being friends?"

He smiled at her.

"I'd like that," he answered.

She smiled back.

"Well, we'd better get to bed," Lily said.

James smirked at her.

"Well, if you want to be _those_ kinds of friends..."

She smacked his arm playfully.

"_Not_ what I meant."

He laughed and helped her up from the couch.

"Evans, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away," she said.

"Why would you want to be friends with me?" he asked. "I thought—I thought you hated me."

Lily shook her head.

"I don't hate you, Potter. Were you conceited? Sure. Are you an arse sometimes? Yeah. Where there times I wanted to sock you in the nose? Hell yes." James laughed. "But I never hated you."

He smiled.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that," he said. He walked her to the staircase of her dormitory. "Goodnight, Evans."

"'Night."

With that, Lily made her way up to her dormitory and laid down her bed. She smiled as she thought about James. One less problem to worry about.

_He doesn't hate me_, she thought. _Thank Merlin, he doesn't hate me._

* * *

_(James)_

James couldn't wipe the grin off his face all the way up to the sixth year dormitory. He entered the room to find that all of his friends were sound asleep. Good. He'd deal with them in the morning. He climbed into bed even more when he thought about Lily.

_She doesn't hate me_, he thought. _Thank Merlin, she doesn't hate me.  
_

**A/N: **YAY, JILY! I'm sooooo happy with this chapter. It's about gosh darn time they made up. I promise the next chapters will hold a lot of captivating moments between these two. So you see the little box below this that says 'Review?' Yeah, type some stuff in that box. If you loved it, review. If you hated it, review. Just REVIEW! Thanks! :)


	7. Hey There, Partner

**A/N:** Rather than paying attention in chemistry class, I'm writing this chapter. Huge thank you to everyone reading this. You guys have given me more than 100 views in the last 3 days. I'm really excited for this story, especially now that James and Lily have made up. This chapter was really fun to write, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. There's a lot of Lily's perspective in this one, but I promise, there will be more James in future chapters!

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own Harry Potter, you're an idiot. Go away.

**Chapter** **7 **

_(James)_

James awoke the next morning to a very annoyed-looking Sirius.

"Oi," he yelled. "Where the hell did you go last night, Prongs?"

James squirmed under his glare.

"Well, I—er—was in McGonagall's office."

"Because...?" he pressed.

"Because I may or may not have socked Snivellus."

Remus, who had been listening from his bed, groaned as he put his head in his hands.

"Why do I get the feeling this has to do with Lily?" he muttered.

James shrugged.

"What did he even do?" Peter piped up.

"Dunno."

Remus sighed.

"You don't know, yet you hit him?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Sirius, James noticed, had been exceptionally quiet.

"Padfoot?" he chanced.

The corners of his lips quivered for a moment, and he suddenly erupted into a roar of laughter.

"Prongs, thats—that's bloody brilliant," he gasped.

James could not help smiling, himself.

"Yeah. McGonagall let me off pretty easy, too. Detention with her Friday."

This brought a new wave of hysterics to Sirius.

"So let me get this straight," the Marauder clarified. "You got to sock one to dear old Snivelly, and got off nearly Scott free? Merlin, Prongs, teach me your ways!"

"Don't encourage him, Padfoot," Remus said. He turned to James. "Does Lily know about this?"

James shook his head.

"No," he answered. The memory of the exchange in the Common room abruptly flooded his mind. "But get this: Evans was still up when I came in. She stopped me, and she—she apologized."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Of course she did," he said. "We were all practically taking bets on how long it would take."

James was confused. He looked around the room at his fellow Marauders, all of whom were looking at him as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on, Prongs," Peter said, "It's Lily bloody Evans. DO you really think she could talk to _anyone_ the way she did with you without feeling guilty?"

"But I deserved every bit of it!"

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't," Sirius chimed in. "Either way, it doesn't really matter. Evans has a conscience that's even bigger than her temper."

James sighed.

"So, what?" Remus asked. "Are you two okay now?

"Yeah," he answered. "I suppose so. She said...she said she wanted to be friends with me."

Sirius snorted.

"James Potter and Lily Evans, friends? There are only two ways that can end up, and once of them involves the Killing Curse."

James grabbed his tie from his dresser and loosely knotted it around his neck.

"And the other?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Sirius smirked. "But I call dibs on best man at your wedding."

"Prat," James laughed, rolling his eyes. "Let's go get some breakfast, yeah? I'm starving."

* * *

_(Lily)_

Lily's stomach rumbled as she walked down to breakfast. She was regretting not eating anything at the feast the night before. She yawned. She was _also_ regretting staying up so late. She hadn't fallen asleep until well after one, and well after one, and was already feeling the effects of her insomnia._  
_

"Are you alright, Lily?" Alice asked. "You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just tired, is all."

The memories of her confrontation with Snape were still weighing heavily on her mind. She had not told her friends about the incident, and they did not press her for information. She didn't see a reason to complain about her problems when they didn't make a difference in the situation. As far as they knew, Lily and Snape had not been friends for a few months now. Last night's argument had done nothing to change that.

When they reached the Great Hall, students were already lining up to get their timetables. Lily groaned. Now she had to wait even longer for breakfast.

"Evans!" someone called out.

She scanned the crowd, searching for the source of the voice. At last her eyes landed on a tall boy with untidy hair and thin-rimmed glasses. James Potter was waving an arm in the air, beckoning to Lily.

She approached him, wondering what on Earth he wanted. Mary and Alice eyed her curiously, but said nothing. He grinned when she came near.

"Jus thought you might want to save some time," he explained, moving over to give and her friends space in line.

"Oh," she said. "Thanks, Potter."

She glanced at the students behind her. A few stared enviously, but no one dared to call out James Potter.

"So, er, what classes are you taking?" he asked.

"N.E.W.T. Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Arithmancy. You?"

"Same here, only no Arithmancy," he said. "I'm taking Divination."

Lily laughed and said, "That class has to be the biggest load of rubbish in the history of loads of rubbish. Trelawney couldn't even predict what they're serving for supper this evening; she's just a big old fraud."

James smirked.

"Exactly," he said with a grin. "Easy pass, and nothing makes me laugh more than the nonsense she comes up with. Usually it's something like, 'James Potter, you are in _grave danger_.'"

She snickered. Lily recalled her own death omens given by Trelawney back in her third year.

Their laughter was interrupted by McGonagall's sharp voice.

"Your timetable, Mr. Potter," she called. James took the parchment and turned back to Lily.

"Well, suppose I'll be seeing you around then," he said.

She nodded with a smile, and he left to join his friends.

McGonagall flipped through the stack of parchment until she landed on the one with Lily's name.

"Ah, here we are, Miss Evans."

She handed Lily the parchment and moved on to Mary and Alice. She briefly skimmed today's schedule while she waited.

**8:00****:** Free Period

**9:00: **Double Potions – Slytherin

**12:00: **Lunch Period

**1:00:** Herbology – Hufflepuff

**4:00:** Transfiguration – Gryffindors only

Lily smiled when she saw the free period at 8:00 a.m. With any luck, she'd be able to get some extra sleep some days.

Her enthusiasm faded when she spotted her second class. Potions with the Slytherins meant three hours of Snape. It had always been their best subject; Slughorn even call them his "star team." Lily wasn't sure she was quite ready to face him yet, but it didn't seem as though she had much of a choice.

Mary and Alice soon joined her.

"So when did you and Potter get to be so chummy?" Mary asked, raising a well-defined eyebrow.

"Long story short, I apologized, he forgave me," she explained. "We agreed to try to be friends."

Alice sniggered.

"That's likely," she said sardonically. "I give it two weeks."

Lily shook her head.

"No, I don't think it will be that way. Potter seems to have...grown up, I suppose."

Her friends exchanged skeptical looks, and Mary released a loud sigh.

"If you say so," she said. "But Lily, my dear, you have crossed over to the dark side."

"I have not!" she argued. "Just because I don't hate the boy's guts doesn't mean I'm going to start falling all over him, like every other bloody girl at this school."

"Oh, don't blame them, sweetheart," a voice said from behind her. "They just can't help but fall in love with me."

Lily turned to see the familiar grey eyes of Sirius Black.

"Always ever so humble, Black," she smirked. "What can I do for you?"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Prat," she hissed.

He laughed and snatched the timetable out of her hands.

"Well, Lily dear," he said, his eyes scanning the parchment, "it seems you have Potions this morning with yours truly."

"Oh, joy."

"Transfiguration as well."

"Aren't you taking Herbology?" she asked.

He gave her a disgusted look.

"Ew. No. I hate plants. All they do is sit around in the dirt and soak up water that they can't even get for themselves. They're like...little green Hufflepuffs."

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Never fear," he continued. "You won't be left with a Marauder-free greenhouse. James has—for whatever reason—decided to subject himself to the torture that is Herbology."

"Are you lot already talking about me behind my back?" James joked, strolling up behind them. He grabbed the timetable from Sirius' hands and read the schedule. "Well, Evans, it looks as though we'll be spending loads of quality time together this year. Aside from the whole Divination thing, our schedules are practically identical."

Lily couldn't explain why this statement made her more cheerful.

"I smell a wager," Sirius mocked in a sing-song voice. "Any takers on how long it will take these two to kill each other?"

Mary and Alice didn't hesitate to chime in.

"I say two weeks," said Alice.

"I say two _days_," Mary countered.

Lily and James rolled their eyes.

"Come on, ladies," the latter insisted. "I think we're a bit more mature than that."

"Of course," Lily agreed, leering. "Potter's head isn't _nearly _as large as it was last year. And besides, it's been nearly a full day, and I haven't seen him hex someone once."

"No, but he did—" Sirius began, but James promptly shut him up with and elbow to the ribs.

"Class starts for you lot in a bit," he said. "Evans, you have a free period, yeah?"

She nodded.

"I'm headed down to the Quidditch pitch. I'd ask you to join me, but if I remember correctly, you aren't too keen on flying."

"You might say that," she admitted. She nearly shuddered at the memory of her first flying lesson. Snape had attempted to bewitch James broom to throw him off. Lily saw this and, for Merlin knows what reason, had switched brooms with Potter at the last minute. She had later regretted this choice when she was lying on the ground with her arm broken in four places.

"Alright," he said. "Then I'm off."

He, along with Mary, Sirius, and Alice, left the Great Hall. Lily's eyes followed the messy-haired boy all the way out the door.

* * *

_(James)_

James sat on his broom, high above the Quidditch pitch, his eyes scanning the surrounding for a flash of gold. He was a Chaser, not a Seeker, but on days when he had some free time, he found something about mindlessly flying relaxing. He could think without interruption, while doing what he loved most. It was taking him longer than usual to spot the Snitch today, probably because he couldn't seem to get a certain redhead off his mind.

James found Lily's apology particularly puzzling. It seemed so...out of the blue. Then again, upon thinking it over, he decided it explained her strange behavior on the train. But it still didn't explain why she felt sorry. James had been a complete arse to her, and everyone else for that matter. He didn't resent her for the outburst; if anything, he was thankful for it. THat was what had truly opened his eyes, and he was now really trying to be a better person. He hadn't hexed anyone, and he was even trying to stop his hair-ruffling habit.

He checked his watch. _8:45_. He supposed he should head back to the castle. Potions started in fifteen minutes, and they were all the way on the other side of the school.

His feet slammed hard on the ground as he landed, grabbing his attention.

_Bugger, _he thought. _That's strange. My landings are never rough._

He shrugged off the thought, grabbed his books out from under the bleachers, and made his way to the dungeon.

* * *

_(Lily)_

Lily sat in the Common Room, reading the same book she had last night. _The Three Musketeers _was one of her favorites. There was a character, Athos, that she could never seem to figure out. She really wanted to like him, as he was an honorable man, but his sour outlook on life was a real issue.

_Rather like Snape,_ she thought. Snape...DAMN!

She glanced at the clock. _8:57_. She had three minutes to get to the dungeons on the other side of the school.

Lily grabbed the books she needed off of the end table and stuffed them into her bag. She hurried out the portrait hole and down the corridor. Her rapid steps echoed off the stone floors, catching the eyes of a few first years and causing scowls from one or two teachers. At last, her feet reached the cold, hard steps that led to the Potions classroom. She flew down them and pushed the heavy wooden door a little too firmly, creating a loud smack as it slammed into the adjacent wall.

The entire class stared at the commotion she had just made. A few Slytherins sniggered at her from the back of the room.

"Glad you could join us, Lily," Professor Slughorn said, shooting her a wry expression.

"Sorry, Professor. To be perfectly honest, I just lost track of time."

He nodded and gestured for her to take a seat. Her eyes scanned the room. She was the last to arrive, and the class had very few available seats remaining. Snape caught her gaze and stared at her pleadingly, his eyes briefly flickering to the vacant stool next to him. She quickly broke eye contact and continued searching the room, eventually locating another empty seat...right next to James Potter.

She approached him and set her books down on the desk.

"Er, do you mind if I..." she began.

"Oh, no, by all means," he said, moving his books to clear more space for her.

"Now I hope that you've all chosen seats that you are comfortable with," Slughorn announced, "because the person sitting next to you will be your partner for the rest of this semester. You will both be collaborating on a large project that will make up thirty-five percent of your final grade."

The class groaned.

"The project will consist of fifteen correct brews of your choice, each with a difficulty level of at least four stars, and essay on a potion's history on no less than eight feet of parchment, and a presentation on an ingredient's uses and history during the last week of term. How you choose to schedule this is up to you, but allow me to give you a word of advice: do not procrastinate. This is not a project that you can merely put off until the night before. Now that that's out of the way, you may begin."

James sighed and turned to Lily.

"I'm going to forewarn you," he said, "I'm rubbish at potions."

She gasped in mock surprise.

"The Great James Potter, _not_ good at something? Oh dear. Say that again, and the planet might implode on itself."

He laughed.

"I know it must be a shock to you," he retorted. "So, where should we start?"

She skimmed her textbook's table of contents.

"I think Polyjuice Potion would be a good starting point," she decided.

They gathered the necessary supplies and set to work. James crushed a bezoar into a fine powder, while Lily carefully measured out Essence of Murlap. As they toiled and chatted with playful banter, they failed to notice the looks they received from around the room: expressions of curiosity from fellow Gryffindors, wary glances from Mary and Alice, and furious glares from a greasy-haired Slytherin.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update! It was a busy week, and I just didn't...feel inspired (bet some reviews would help with that *wink wink*). But it's up! Enjoy!


	8. The Deal

**A/N:** Hello, all! Sorry for the long update, it was finals week, and I've been crazy busy! But now I'm on holiday break, so I should have a lot of time to write over the next week or so! I am literally sitting on the couch, MAKING myself write. Special thanks to The-Delectable-May-Reach. After your review, I read a few of your stories. You provided the inspiration I needed! Though I can't reveal its contents, I wrote a chapter that will come later in the story, and I must say, I LOVE the finished product! So now I'm back to Chapter 8. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Wish I did. Wish didn't come true. Sucks.

**Chapter 8  
**

_(Lily)_

As Lily sat in Transfiguration later that day, she pondered over her newfound friendship with Potter. She enjoyed his company; he had a way of lighting up a room with his lopsided grin. She even did her very best not to be thoroughly annoyed when the spell the McGonagall had assigned came so effortlessly to him, while she tried all period without success. But there was still something about being around James Potter that scared the living hell out of her.

As class finished, Lily collected her books and shoved them into her bag.

"Miss Evans," McGonagall called from the front of the room. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Alice shot her a reassuring glance and turned to exit, leaving Lily alone with her instructor.

"Yes, Professor?"

McGonagall quickly swept to the desk behind her and looked at a sheet of parchment.

"It is, if my records are correct, your wish to become a Healer?" she asked.

Lily nodded.

"A well-suited choice, I believe. I was looking at your marks last night. Your potions scores are outstanding, along with every other class...there is, however, a matter of Transfiguration." Lily winced. She knew that was her weakest subject. "Though your work is by no means inadequate, St. Mungo's will accept nothing short of excellence."

She gulped.

"I—I'll work on it, Professor."

McGonagall gave a small smile.

"I have no doubt you will."

* * *

_(James)_

James sat in the Common Room that evening playing a game of Gobstones with his fellow Marauders. Every so often, his eyes flickered to the redhead sitting across the room from him. She had her nose in a book, as usual. James had always loved how she made faces to express the emotions she felt as she read. If something was funny, a smirk would sprawl on her face. If something was sad, her eyebrows would lift in sorrow. As of now, she must be quiet frustrated with whatever she was reading. Her lips were pressed together in a tight line, her brows furrowed. Every now and again, she'd run her fingers through her hair, shoving it out of her face, letting out a large sigh of exasperation.

"Blimey, mate," Sirius groaned. "How long do you intend to keep pining over Lily Evans?"

James sighed. He knew his friend was right. If, after the last six years, Lily still felt nothing for him, it was time to move on. She had made it perfectly clear that she had no desire for a relationship that was more than platonic with him. So why did he feel like by moving on, he was leaving her?

"You're right, Padfoot," he admitted. "From now on, I'm done with her. We're friends, and I just have to accept that's all we'll ever be."

Remus clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry about it, Prongs," he said. He leaned over where only James could hear him. "And you're not leaving her by getting over her."

James gave a sad smile. Somehow Remus always knew what he was thinking.

"James?" a voice interrupted them.

He looked up to see none other than Lily Evans standing over him, a hesitant smile on her face.

"Can I—er—can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," he answered, following her to a secluded spot near the dormitory staircases.

"Listen," she began. "So you said you're rubbish at potions, yeah?"

James nodded.

"And I'm quite good at potions. And I'm rubbish at Transfiguration. And you're—"

"What exactly are you proposing here, Evans?" he asked with a smirk.

"I just thought, you know, as friends, maybe we could...help each other out?"

He gave her a lopsided grin.

"You've got yourself a deal," he said.

"Do you think you could meet me in the library on Friday?"

James nodded. He had originally planned to help Peter with his Herbology essay, but that could be rescheduled. He'd understand.

"Fantastic," she said, smiling. She held out her hand towards him. He grasped it, giving it a firm shake. "Always a pleasure working with you, Potter."

He chuckled as she left, and he returned to his game of Gobstones.

"Wormy, I'm afraid I'm going to have to postpone our study session on Friday," he said, giving an apologetic look.

Sirius snorted.

"So much for getting over Lily Evans."

* * *

_(Lily)_

The week passed rather quickly; classes were finally beginning to pick up again. Lily found that she really enjoyed the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. She had a warm quality, though she made it quite clear that she would not be tolerating nonsense.

As Professor Salem entered the room, Sirius Black let out a loud wolfwhistle. She rolled her eyes. Sure, she could be seen as attractive, but she was their _teacher_ for Merlin's sake.

Salem's eyes snapped towards the immature boy. Her lips pursed together in a serious expression. Everyone, even Potter and Black slightly shrunk under her authoritative gaze.

"I'm going to say this once, and only once. I will not tolerate that sort of behavior, young man. Do I make myself clear?"

Black recoiled faintly at her expression.

"Yes, Professor."

Lily had to hand it to Professor Salem; she was rather impressed. No one, not even McGonagall had ever been able to rein in the rowdy boys that made up the Marauders. Peter was a bit of a coward, sure, and gave in immediately. Remus was typically tolerable, and rarely gave any cause for reprimanding. Even Potter could be curtailed on occasion. But, in the six years Lily had been at Hogwarts, she had never seen Sirius Black put into check by a teacher.

Lily quickly decided she was going to like her new instructor.

That Friday afternoon, she sat in the library waiting for James Potter. They had agreed to meet at five, and he was now fifteen minutes late. Lily sighed in annoyance.

Finally, he entered the room, scanning the tables for her face. At last, he caught sight of it and made his way toward her.

"You're late," she said irritably.

"I know," he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, Flitwick held me after to 'discuss my intolerable behavior.'"

She shot him an indignant look.

"If you're going to be late every time we do something like this, why don't we just stop here? I'm not going to waste my time waiting for you."

"Aw, Evans, don't be like that," he said, rolling his eyes. "It won't happen again."

"Good," she retorted. "Now about that Transfiguration essay..."

They studied for a good hour or so, before James leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms.

"Alright, then," he said through a yawn. "I should get back to the Common Room."

"Aren't you coming to supper?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Nah, I have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow. We've got about twenty people to watch, and I want to make sure everything is prepared."

She felt a pang of pity for the boy in front of her. He shouldn't have to go without dinner.

"Well alright, then," she said. "I suppose I'm off."

They parted ways, and Lily headed to the Great Hall. She chatted with Alice an Mary through dinner; they discussed classes and professors, Lily never truly paying attention. She couldn't help thinking about James, alone in the Common Room. It was admirable, really, that he would commit himself so fully to the team that he would skip dinner. She knew very well that he, along with all the other teenage boys, quite enjoyed their food.

So as they were departing the hall, she grabbed an extra napkin and slipped some extra rolls and turkey in it.

"Hungry there, Lils?" Alice teased.

"No," she answered, "just taking some up for a friend. Potter skipped to work on Quidditch tryouts."

Mary rolled her eyes. "That's exactly how it starts. First she sneaks him dinner, next she'll be sneaking snogs in a broom cupboard."

Lily elbowed her friend.

"Would you relax? It's just some sodding food."

Alice raised her eyebrows and clucked her tongue. "Touchy, touchy."

The redhead sighed in frustration and continued to the Common Room.

Mary caught her arm before she stormed through the portrait hole.

"Come on, Lils," she said, "we're sorry. We didn't mean anything by it; just taking the mickey out of you."

"Well stop!" Lily demanded. "I'm sick of you two always insinuating that there's something going on between Potter and me. I was just trying to do something nice for my _friend_."

Alice sighed sadly.

"You're right," she said remorsefully. "We apologize. We won't do it anymore."

Lily felt her anger soften.

"It's okay," she told them. "It's just...Potter's still a bit of a sore spot with me, you know?"

They nodded, and Alice wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It'll pass."

They entered the portrait hole, and Lily's eyes searched the Common Room. It was filling up quickly as students returned from dinner. At last, she found a mess of black hair facing away from her. James was in an armchair, scribbling something on a piece of parchment. She slipped across the room to him, and placed the extra food on the end table next to him. He started, looking at the napkin and up at her.

"Thought you might be hungry," Lily said with a small smile.

As if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly. One corner of his lips lifted, giving her his signature cockeyed grin.

"Thanks, Evans," he said softly.

She shrugged, taking a seat beside him. "How are the tryout preparations coming?" she asked.

He let out a tired sigh and shoved his face into his hands.

"I've been staring at the same twenty three names for the past two hours, and I'm so exhausted I can hardly see straight," he groaned. "So I suppose it's going as well as can be expected."

Lily felt a wave of sympathy rush over her. She couldn't remember a time when she'd ever seen him look so drained.

"Alright, Potter," she said, standing up in front of him, "eat your food, and then it's off to bed with you."

"But I have to—"

"Don't be an idiot. You're not going to be any help to your team if you can't even keep your eyes open tomorrow," she pointed out.

He sighed.

"Fine." He quickly wolfed down the leg of meat and bread that she had brought him. James stood, rubbing his eyes. "Night, Evans. And thanks."

She gave him a nod, and headed to her own dormitory. As she lay in bed that night, thoughts of the messy-haired boy came to her.

_He's an idiot,_ she thought. _How anyone can be that obsessed with Quidditch, I'll never know. _

After a while, she heard Mary and Alice come up to bed. The last thing she remembered was the sound of Mary brushing her teeth before sleep washed over her.

* * *

_(James)_

"Alright, you lot," James yelled commandingly to the group in front of him, "you're obviously all here because you think you're good enough to make the team. Now just because you were on the team last year does not guarantee that you will be _this_ year, is that clear?"

The veteran players nodded in agreement.

"Good," he continued. "Now, I expect every player that is on my team to make a complete commitment to this sport. That means that Quidditch becomes your top priority. If anyone here is not willing to totally dedicate themselves to this, please leave now."

No one budged.

"Very well. Sirius will be at the end of the pitch, assisting me. All those interested in Keeper or Beater, follow him. For those interested in Seeker or Chaser, you're with me."

The group split nearly evenly in two, and James flew to his end of the stadium.

"Chasers, you're up first. Seekers...I dunno, just go do whatever you want until I call you. Now, we're going to start with passes. If you do not make the first cut, you will be tapped on the shoulder. I don't want to hear any shit from any of you. Just leave with some class."

The exercise commenced, and James made his rounds, tapping out those that couldn't keep up. He had narrowed it down to four before moving on.

"Thank you. Seekers! You're up. I'm going to release the Snitch. You are to wait thirty seconds. After that, I'm going to make it simple for you. _Catch the Snitch_."

They did as they were told, and James made his way to the stands to meet Sirius.

"Anyone looking promising?" James asked.

"I like Collins for Keeper. He's fast, but big enough to block the Quaffle," Sirius muttered. "And he's only a fifth year, so he's going to be here for a while. As for Beater, I like Parker and Rogers. Rogers was here last year, so you wouldn't have to train him, but Parker would make a good reserve player."

James nodded. This continued for a few hours until James had collected enough information. He blew his whistle loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone on the pitch. They landed and formed a small huddle.

"Alright, I think that's it for today," he concluded. "Thanks to all of you for coming out. The final cuts will be posted tomorrow."

He collected his broom, and headed back to the castle, not seeing the pair of green eyes on him in Gryffindor tower.

* * *

_(Lily)_

Lily watched James make his way back up to the castle, thinking of how exhausted he had to be. They'd been at it for nearly six hours; she didn't even know his attention span lasted that long. The sun was just setting over the lake, creating a purple haze over the grounds. Lily made her way to her bed and, once again, buried her nose in a book.

She didn't get far. Just a few minutes in, she heard a tap on her window. A barn owl waited just outside her window. That was strange. Post was typically delivered at breakfast. She made her way to the bird and unlatched the window. She took the note from its foot and sent it back on its way.

Her stomach clenched as she stared at the words on the paper.

_What do you call a Mudblood that doesn't know her place?_

_Dead.  
_

She quickly crumpled the parchment in her trembling hands. She yanked open a drawer of her dresser and shoved it as far in as she could.

_No one will ever find out about this,_ she thought. _Ever._

__**A/N:** Lily, Lily, Lily. What will we do with you? Anywho,it's finally done! So sorry again for the long wait! I promise I'll really do everything I can to get the next chapter up soon. Things are crazy now, but things will get back to normal soon. Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW!


	9. The Attack

**A/N: **This wasn't originally meant to be posted until _next_ chapter, but I just couldn't help myself! Also, there was a scene in here inspired by fanart. Kudos to you if you catch it. Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter 9**_  
_

_(James)_

The rest of September passed quickly. James made sure that he was not late to any more of his meetings with Lily. His marks in potions seemed to be improving, and what was even better was that his friendship with Lily had begun to do the same. Sure her temper was still as fiery as her hair—James doubted that would ever change—but she seemed to take a more positive attitude towards him every day.

James sat in the library with Sirius that Saturday, planning their newest escapade.

"Padfoot, you're overthinking this," James said. "The Slytherins aren't going to be anywhere else. They're _always _there."

"Yes, but what if they're _not_?" Sirius said, like a child being told he couldn't have a cookie. "Things can change, you—"

He was cut off by the sound of a book slamming onto their table. A very vexed-looking Lily Evans stood above them, her brows furrowed in irritation.

"Potter," she said shortly, "I need your help with something."

"Always lovely to see you, too, Evans," Sirius goaded.

James elbowed his friend in the ribs and said, "Sure. What is it?"

She leaned over the table, pointing to a section in her Transfiguration book. She let out a loud huff of exasperation.

"I just don't understand the steps to this stupid spell," Lily said. "On paper, it seems logical, but in practice, it's like my wand just doesn't want to cooperate."

Sirius let out a gasp of mock surprise.

"Lily Evans...lost?"

"Bugger off, Black," she said lazily, rolling her eyes. "I'm talking to your boyfriend."

James snickered. Not many girls could put Sirius in his place, but Lily Evans never seemed to have a problem doing it. He peered at the spell in front of him.

"How are you moving your wand?" he asked.

She reached into her robes and pulled out her wand. She gave it a quick wave, ending with a slight jerk.

"Ah," he said, "I see it."

He stood up and wrapped his hand around hers, trying to ignore the quickening of his heart rate.

"You're giving somewhat of a jolt at the end. It needs to be more of a flick, like this," he said, guiding her hand in the correct movement. "Feel the difference?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, that's...brilliant. Thanks, James."

He nodded as she turned to leave.

"Making progress, I see," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Oh, sod off," James replied. On the outside, he wore an irritated expression. On the inside, he couldn't have had a bigger smile.

_She called me James_, he thought. _It's about bloody time._

A few weeks later, James hurried around his dormitory collecting his books. It was nearing six thirty, which was when he agreed to meet Lily. He glanced towards his window. It was still light outside, but the sun was hanging low in the sky, and James knew it would be setting quickly. The full moon was tonight. He'd have to cut the studying short; he'd think of an excuse later.

Laughter met his ears as footsteps pounded the staircase outside his door.

"...the look on his face!" he heard Wormtail cackle as he entered the room.

Sirius and Peter howled in laughter at the joke.

"What are you two going on about now?" James asked, shoving his quill in his bag.

"Well, Wormy and I were in the corridor a few minutes ago," Sirius explained through waves of chortling, "and who do we see? Dear old Snivellus. So as we pass him, I turn to Wormtail and whisper—quite loudly, 'Wormy, did you hear that there's a werewolf that lives in the Shrieking Shack?' Oi, Prongs, you should have seen the look on his face!"

James' eyes widened as he absorbed what his friend had just told him.

"PADFOOT, YOU _MORON!" _he roared. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

Sirius' face crinkled in confusion.

"Wha—"

"BLOODY HELL, ARE YOU REALLY THAT THICK? NOW HE'S GOING TO GO TRY AND FIND THE WEREWOLF _YOU_ TOLD HIM ABOUT! YOU _KNOW_ MOONY CAN'T CONTROL HIMSELF IN THAT STATE! SNAPES'S GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED! AND THEN MOONY WILL BE SENT TO AZKABAN FOR _MURDER!"_

The color drained from his friend's face as he realized what he'd done.

"Shit. _Shit!_ Prongs, we have to—"

"No," James snapped coldly. "You've done enough."

He turned, sprinting to the grounds as fast as he could. He caught sight of the sun setting below the horizon through a window as he ran. The moon was coming much faster than he had originally expected. He gave no thought to the redhead that sat waiting for him in the library; he only prayed that he made it to the Whomping Willow before it was too late.

* * *

_(Lily)_

Lily glanced at the clock for what felt like the millionth time. James was supposed to be there over ten minutes ago; she was not very happy where he was concerned. She had already warned him that she wouldn't tolerate a lack of punctuality...and yet here he was, late for a second time.

She was leaning back, stretching her back when something caught her eye through the window. Dusk was just settling in, the sky casting a blue tone to the surroundings. A boy with long, greasy hair was walking across the grounds towards the Whomping Willow. It could only be Severus. He paused at a root, and then vanished through the base of the tree. Lily blinked hard to make sure she had really seen what she thought she had. Surely he couldn't have just _disappeared_?

When she opened her eyes, another boy was moving—rather quickly—across the grounds in the same direction. He stopped as the boy before him had, and then vanished just the same.

_Damn it,_ she thought. _You have _got_ to be kidding me._ _He stands me up just to go torment Severus._

Lily stormed out of the library towards the grounds with every intention of giving James Potter a piece of her mind.

* * *

_(James)_

James glanced at the sky as he hit the knot on the tree. The moon was just appearing from the clouds. Moony was turning. _Now_. He slid into the tunnel that had just appeared before him. He heard a howl from a way down the tunnel.

"SNAPE!" he yelled, hoping to warn the Slytherin.

He sprinted towards the shack, paying no mind to the tree roots that cut his face from above. He reached Snape just as he was reaching to open the door above to the Shrieking Shack.

"Ah, Potter," Snape sneered. "Here to stop me from uncovering your friend's precious secret? That's right. Don't think I haven't noticed you and your little _followers_ sneaking in here every month."

"Snape, you don't want to open that door," James hissed through clenched teeth.

The hook-nosed boy did not listen; he merely gave an ugly smile and shoved up on the trapdoor, causing it to open with a loud bang. He poked his greasy head through the opening.

The next events were a blur to James, and seemed to all blend together. He was suddenly aware of Snape at his side, darting in the other direction. There was a loud growl as Remus, in werewolf form, descended into the tunnel.

James did the only thing he knew to do. He transformed to his Animagus form, his bones wrenching in pain as they morphed into the stag. The werewolf did not react as he normally did. He did not pause. Recognition did not dawn in his eyes at the sight of the familiar animal in front of him. No, the wolf was only aware of the human hurtling down the passageway. He wanted blood, and he was willing to maul any Remus launched himself in Snape's direction, but was slammed into the wall as James hit him with his antlers.

The werewolf was dazed, but James knew this would only last for a few moments; when he was fully responsive, he would only be angrier. He galloped down the shaft, changing form as he caught up to Snape.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"Honestly, does it matter? Just _MOVE_!"

They shuffled out of the hole onto the grass. When James looked up, the sight made his stomach sink.

"Evans, what the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

_(Lily)_

"I could ask you the same question," she replied coldly.

"Lily," James exclaimed frantically. "I'll explain later, but now you have to run! Just go—"

He was interrupted by a loud snarl. Lily gasped as she saw a very large, wolf-like creature emerge from the same hole as Potter and Snape. She recognized the beast immediately.

"Is that a werewolf?" she breathed, trying not to panic.

"RUN!" James commanded.

They did not get far. The werewolf no longer seemed to be interested in Snape. His attention was now focused on the redhead that had appeared. The wolf cut them off as they ran, leaping in front of their path. It was fast; he lunged for her before she had even realized what had happened. Her breath caught, waiting for the impact...but it never came.

She heard a thud, and James' yell in pain as the werewolf's claws tore through his shoulder. He had charged the creature to protect her. Lily knew she could not sit there and simply watch the scene unfold.

"Severus!" she yelled. "Help me!"

He gazed at her with large eyes, and then suddenly turned and sprinted towards the castle. He did not reply; he merely left without another word. Lily Evans learned a lot about Severus Snape in that moment.

"LILY, RUN!" James shouted to her.

Lily could not dwell on Snape. There were more pressing issues at hand. The werewolf had pinned James on his back, and was inches away from tearing into him. Lily grabbed her wand from her robes.

"_Stupefy_!"

The spell was strong enough to knock the beast off of James, but werewolves are not easily stunned. The beast was back on its feet in seconds, this time lunging for her again. She dodged it quickly, but stumbled over a tree root in the process. She tried to regain her footing, but she was not fast enough; the werewolf dived towards her once more.

Lily screamed in agony as she felt his razor-sharp talons rip into her upper thigh. She was no longer aware of the wolf; the only thoughts on her mind were of James and the pain that coursed through her leg. Lily was suddenly aware of the large pool of blood that had formed around her in just a few seconds. She knew in that moment that the wolf had hit a large artery. She would bleed to death before she would ever get back to the castle on her own.

_Just get out, James_, she thought, her lucidity rapidly fading. _You can't save me, just save yourself._

Her vision fuzzed as she tried to remain conscious. She was vaguely aware of the werewolf being guided back into the Whomping Willow—by what she was not sure. She caught a glimpse of a white stag for a few seconds, and she wondered where it had come from. Then there was suddenly a messy-haired boy leaning over her, yelling words at her she that would not register.

"James," she felt herself whisper.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

_(James)_

James struggled against the werewolf, attempting to ignore the shooting pangs in his shoulder. Remus had pinned James on his back, and his panting breaths were hot on his face. He knew that he would not make it out of this situation, but there was still hope for Lily.

He heard her call to Snape, but there was no reply. She could not stay there. She'd be killed, and for what? She could not save James.

"LILY!" he cried desperately. "RUN!"

The wolf snarled above him.

"_Stupefy_!"

The creature's weight was suddenly lifted, and James gasped for his breath. The werewolf was quick to recover, and once again lunged for Lily.

"NO!" he shrieked, as Remus attacked her. He heard her scream in pain as his claws caught her. He did not think, but merely reacted.

He changed into his stag form again, and slammed his antlers into the wolf. The beast yelped as he hit the ground, but rallied quickly once again with the intent of attacking. James hit his hooves hard on the ground, grabbing his friend's attention.

The wolf's notice finally landed on the familiar animal that stood firmly in front of him. James nudged him towards the entrance to the tree, and this time Remus obliged. He slunk back into the hole, and allowed his friend to guide him back to the Shrieking Shack.

James returned to the entrance quickly and shifted back into his human form to fit through the gap. He gulped in air, attempting to catch his breath...until he caught sight of Lily once again. He darted to her quickly, cradling her head in his arms, ignoring the agony that came from putting weight on his shredded arm.

"Lily," he gasped. He took in the sight of her. Her face had visibly lost its color. His eyes traveled to the gash in her leg. Though, James didn't attend muggle school, he knew basic anatomy. An artery had severed, and she was losing blood quickly.

"Lily, you have to stay with me, do you hear me?" he yelled. She did not respond. No. _No._ Nothing could happen to Lily. He wouldn't let it. "LILY! Stay awake!"

As her eyelids fluttered shut, he heard a whisper escape her lips.

"James."

"No, Lily! Don't leave me. You can't leave me!"

He scooped her into his arms, gasping as pain shot through his shoulder. He had to get to the hospital wing, _now._ He sprinted as fast as he possibly could, adrenaline fueling his strength. James found himself in a race against time for the second time that night, though this time, though his best friend was no longer at risk, he felt the stakes were much higher.

He shoved the heavy wooden doors to the Hospital Wing open with a loud smack, and Madame Pomfrey rushed over to him. Her face paled as she caught sight of the girl in his arms.

"Oh dear," she breathed grimly.

"Please," James begged desperately, "please, you have to help her."

Madame Pomfrey immediately shifted into a more composed mode.

"Set her down on that bed," she barked, pointing to a vacant cot to her right.

James complied, placing her gently on the sheets.

"What happened?"

"Remus."

The slight color that was left in Madame Pomfrey's face drained instantly as she looked at the placement of the claw marks.

"She'll be okay, won't she?" James pressed. "It's just a scratch, surely you can fix that?"

"She's lost a lot of blood."

"But she'll be _fine_, right?" James was nearing hysterics now. Lily had to be okay. She just _had_ to be. There couldn't be a world without a Lily Evans.

"I'll do everything I can, but I can't promise anything," Madame Pomfrey said formidably. Her eyes moved to the wound on James' shoulder. "Merlin's beard, Mr. Potter. Go over to a volunteer and allow them to treat that.

"No," he growled. "I'm not leaving her."

The Healer stared at him, understanding finally dawning in her eyes.

"Very well. Cattermole!" she called to a young boy. "Clean up Mr. Potter here, please."

She turned back to James.

"You may stay as long as you stay out of the way. It's going to take a lot to heal her, but it may be possible."

He nodded fiercely, and sat next to Lily. He took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"It's alright Lily," he assured her. He felt tears well up in his eyes, and one slid slowly down his cheek. "Everything's going to be alright."

**A/N: **Think of this chapter as a little Christmas gift to you all. Hope yours is wonderful! Please review!


	10. Wake Up

**A/N: **This is a pretty short chapter, but so many of you were frustrated with me for leaving you all on pins and needles that I decided to take pity on you. I felt inspired, so I wrote! Hope you all enjoy!

(_James)  
It's my fault._

That was the only thought that went through James' mind as he watched Madam Pomfrey work on the helpless redhead before him. He should have told her he wouldn't make it to the library. He could have sent a note. He could have told someone to let her know. But he hadn't.

_She may not make it, and it's all my fault._

It was all he could do to keep from falling to pieces. But he couldn't do that. If she was strong enough to fight death, he would be strong enough to hold it together. For Lily.

After what seemed like—and may very well have been—hours, Madame Pomfrey turned away from Lily to face him.

"I've done everything I can do," she said.

James' throat felt like sandpaper as he asked, "Now what?"

"Now," she said sadly, "we wait, and pray that she'll wake up."

She turned to leave, but paused on the way out the door.

"You should leave and get some sleep, Mr. Potter."

"No. I'm not leaving her."

James was exhausted; that much could be seen with just a glance at his weary eyes. The glint of mischief that was always present was no longer there. Its space had been occupied by fear and sorrow. Yes, James was more tired than he could ever remember being, but he refused to leave Lily's side for even a second.

Madame Pomfrey seemed to understand this, as she gave a small nod and receded to her office.

"Lily," he whispered to her. "Lily, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

James did not know how long he sat there. Each second seemed like days, each hour like centuries. Perhaps he dozed off, perhaps he stayed awake the entire time. It was all a mere blur to him. His only thoughts were of the redheaded girl that lay next to him. He thought of her laugh and the way she could light up an entire room with just a smile. He thought of her temper, and how he always seemed to be caught right in the path of every outburst. He thought of the way she gripped her wand firmly enough to break it, as though she didn't plan on letting anyone outdo her. He thought of all these things, but most of all, he thought of the friendship that had formed between them over the last month. Lily had hated James since the first day she met him. And now that the animosity was no longer existent, she may not even make it through the night.

What if she didn't? What if Lily Evans was dead by tomorrow? If something happened to her, James didn't know how he would cope. The only thing he knew was that his feelings for this girl wouldn't just fade over time. For the last four months, he had somehow fostered the hope that he'd finally get over her. That he'd find someone else that didn't hate him. But James now knew there was no prospect of that ever happening. Once James Potter set his mind to something, there was no going back.

His surroundings were nothings but a haze for the entire night. He was vaguely aware of Madame Pomfrey escorting Remus into a bed near Lily the next morning. His thoughts then shifted to his friend's future. Surely Moony couldn't be blamed for this? No, Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen. Sirius, on the other hand...

Sirius. James felt a rush of fury surge inside of him at the thought of his best friend. Lily's life or death situation was just as much Sirius' fault as it was his. He had tried to scare Snape, not thinking of the consequences that would affect those around him. And now the girl that James had loved since he was eleven years old's life was in jeopardy.

James no longer had any sense of time. At some point that morning, Remus woke up with a groan. He sat up, peering around the room. When he caught sight of James sitting next to a bed, holding Lily's hand, the memories of last night came flooding back to him"Prongs?" he moaned. "Shit. Please tell me my memories are just really fucked up right now, and I was dreaming."

The agonized look that James gave him told him that wasn't the case.

"What happened?" Remus demanded. "How—"

"Moony," James pleaded. "Please, just...get some sleep."

Remus took the hint that James needed to be alone, and—thankfully—obliged. His silence did not last long, however. Just as he caught the faint sounds of Remus's sleeping breaths, the doors opened with a loud bang.

It was none other than Sirius Black.

The anger that was already dwelling in James's chest seemed to triple as he caught sight of his friend.

"Prongs," he gasped, rushing to where James sat. It was not until he came closer that he saw the fragile girl in the bed next to him.

Sirius's breath audibly caught in his throat as he took in what he was seeing. After few moments of tense silence, the boy erupted into violent sobs.

James had thought he'd seen every emotion possible from his friend. He had seen him angry enough to kill. He had seen him so happy, he was practically leaping for joy. But never, in the six years that they had been friends, had he seen Sirius Black cry. The fury that James felt toward him quickly drained away as he saw the pain so clearly etched on his face.

"James," he gasped through his tears, "James, I'm so sorry. I never meant for her to get hurt, I swear. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I just wanted to see the look on Snape's face. I'm so sorry. Can you ever find it in you to forgive me?"

James sighed.

"Sometimes brothers do some pretty fucked up shit," he said. "But that doesn't mean they aren't your brother anymore. You're a lot of things, Sirius. You're an arse, a git, and an arrogant little prick. But you're not a murderer."

Some of the anguish faded from Sirius's face.

"Go with Moony," James instructed him. "He needs you.

"He'll be fine for a few minutes," Sirius said. "Go get something to eat. I'll stay with her."

"No. I'm not leaving her," he said for what felt like the dozenth time that day.

"Prongs, you've been here all night. You can't—"

"What if she wakes up for two minutes and I'm not here?" James snapped.

Sirius frowned. He knew how much James was hurting by seeing Lily like this. But he also knew that it wasn't his place to tear him away from her.

Sirius left to be with Remus, leaving James to his thoughts once again. His hand had not parted from Lily's since they had first arrived in the hospital wing the previous night. It was as though her frail grip had become a lifeline that was tethering him to reality. Like if he let go, she'd be gone from the world forever. He gave her fingers a slight squeeze and held them tightly.

"Lily," he whispered. "I know you're still there. You're still listening. I can feel it. But you have to wake up, okay? You have to. All of the stubbornness you've given me in the last six years, and you're going to just give up? That's not the Evans I know. The one I've always seen would sit up right now and yell at me for calling her a pushover. You're strong, Lily. You can make it through this, I know it. But you have to fight, okay? You have to wake up."

* * *

(_Lily_)

It was warm where she was. It seemed vaguely familiar. Lily realized she was sitting on the dock of the pond she used to visit when she was a little girl. When she wanted to get away from her sister, she'd run down to the dock and sit with her feet in the water, just like this.

She didn't want to leave this place. It was beautiful. Nothing hurt here. She could smell a sweet smell in the air...the kind of smell the sky gives off right before it storms. For now, it was still bright and summery. She leaned her face towards the sun, letting its rays warm her face.

She thought about how nice it would be to get close to the sun. What an idea? To reach for the sun. It felt as though it should be unachievable, but something about this place made everything seem possible. She suddenly felt as though she was floating, moving towards the heat of the sun, a fluttering feeling sweeping over her stomach. She was almost there...she could almost touch it...

_Lily_.

She heard the voice echo through her surroundings. Her feet were suddenly back in the water, as though they had never left. Frustration surged through her. She tried to reach again, but was stopped by the voice again.

_I know you're still there. You're still listening. I can feel it._

The voice was familiar to her. Though she couldn't place it, she knew it meant something to her.

_You're strong, Lily. You can make it through this, I know it._

Lily suddenly felt a very strong desire to be with the owner of the voice. But how could she get there?

_But you have to fight, okay?_

And fight Lily did. She did not now why she felt such an overwhelming need to be with the voice. She only knew that she had to get back. No matter what.

_You have to wake up._

She did not know what possessed her to do such a thing, but Lily turned away from the pond, the warmth, and the sun, and she ran. She didn't know where she was going, she only knew that she had to get back. She had to see him.

Suddenly, Lily was on her back, something soft brushing against her back and supporting her head. Everything was dark, and a dull ache throbbed through her left leg. Her mouth was dry and tasted like metal. The light nearly blinded her as her eyes fluttered open.

As she adjusted to the light around her, she took in her surroundings. She was in the hospital wing. She felt something touching her right hand. She turned to see what it was, and was met by a mess of black hair and two very weary hazel eyes. His arm rested in a sling, and his other grasped hers firmly. A look of relief swept over his face as he met her gaze.

"James?"

**A/N**: So like I said, pretty short chapter, but I am EXTREMELY happy with the way it turned out. This may be my favorite so far, and I hope you all liked it as much as I did! Happy holidays! Please review!


	11. Sleepless Nights

**A/N: ***dodges rotten tomatoes* I know! I know! Don't kill me! I'm EXTREMELY sorry. It's been soooo long since I've had the time to write. Honestly, I'm not going to give you any excuses other than I just lost the inspiration to write! But here it is! A brand new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** James and Lily, sitting in a tree. J.K. owns them Com-plet-ely.

**Chapter 11**

_(James)_

"James?"

James felt relief rush over him as he met the emerald eyes he had so longed to see. His grasp tightened around her small hand.

"Lily," he breathed. "Thank goodness, you're awake."

"What happened?" she asked blearily. Her eyes fell once again on his arm, which rested in a white cloth sling. "Merlin, James. Your arm! Are you okay?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. There it was, typical Lily. She was the one in the hospital wing. The girl had almost died, yet she was still concerned about everyone but herself.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," she said. The wince she made when she attempted to reposition herself told him otherwise. James shot her a skeptical look.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're a terrible liar?" he mused. "Now, I'm going to ask you again, and I want you to answer honestly. How are you feeling?"

She pursed her lips hesitantly before saying, "It hurts, but I'll survive." She looked again around the room. "How long have I been out?"

James didn't know. He had paid no attention to time while he had sat there. He turned his eyes to the windows. The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon, signaling close to seven o'clock.

"You came in last night, and slept all day. They...they didn't know if you were going to wake up," he felt his voice crack. He averted his gaze and collected himself for a moment before continuing. "How—how much do you remember?"

She sighed running her hands through her hair in irritation, as though she was trying to process last night's events.

"I remember you were late to the library...and then I saw you and Severus heading to the Whomping Willow...you both...vanished? And so I went down to yell at you, and... then the wolf showed up. You...you jumped in front of me—I'm assuming that's how you injured your shoulder—and...I tried to get Severus to help me, but he...he just left. Bloody hell, James...that werewolf...it was Remus, wasn't it?"

He nodded. She was too perceptive not to have figure it out.

Lily suddenly grew very quiet.

"James...why was Severus there?" she whispered.

James was caught between a rock and a hard place. He did not want to lie to her; he wanted her to know the truth. But, though he knew that she would never rat him out, he had no way of knowing what she would do if she knew it was _Sirius_ that had led Snape to the Shrieking Shack. So he did what he had to do. He lied.

"It was my fault," he told her softly. "It was only meant to be a joke. I didn't realize he'd go looking for trouble. I just...I just wanted to see the look on his face when he—"

"How dare you," she hissed. "Don't lie to me. You knew the whole time that he would, and he'd probably end up getting himself killed in the process."

"Lily, I didn't, I swear—"

"Potter," she fumed with exasperation, "just—just go."

James felt his chest tighten at her dismissal. So they were back to a surname basis. He wanted more than anything to stay with her. To tell her the truth. To tell her how much he cared about her. But one look at the hurt and exhaustion on her face stopped every notion in his head of doing so. She would never forgive him for this.

"I'm so sorry, Lily."

With that, he sighed and turned to leave. He stopped at Remus' bed and grabbed Sirius' attention.

"Keep an eye on her for me, alright?" James pleaded. "If anything happens, come find me immediately."

Sirius nodded in agreement. James left the hospital wing with a heavy heart and a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. His solemn walk to the Common Room was interrupted by a sharp voice.

"Mr. Potter."

James turned to see McGonagall striding towards him.

"If you'll come with me, please," she instructed. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."

James felt his stomach knot as he began to follow her to the headmaster's office. He mentally prepared himself for the worst. James would try to take some of the blame off of Sirius; he could say that he was with his friend at the time Snape was told about the Shrieking Shack, and he did nothing to stop it. Yes, that would do.

As they reached the stone gargoyle, Professor McGonagall stopped and said confidently, "Jelly slugs."

The statue began to move, revealing a spiral staircase.

"I trust you know the way?" she asked.

James nodded and began the ascent to Dumbledore's office. He came to a solid oak door, pausing just before he knocked. He briefly thought of all of the times he had been in this office—typically under less than ideal circumstances. He had been in trouble many times, but never had be been so nervous as he was now. His hands shook slightly as he rapped firmly on the door.

"You may enter," Dumbledore's voice called from inside.

He pushed the heavy door open, displaying the familiar room. James walked forward and took a seat in one of the tall armchairs in front of the desk.

"I hear you've had a very full two days," the headmaster said wryly. "If you don't mind me asking, how is Miss Evans?"

James felt his insides swirl once again at the thought of Lily.

"She's doing alright. Sore, but alive."

"Very good. Gave us all quite a scare, she did."

James nodded. Before Dumbledore could continue, he blurted out, "Listen, sir, this wasn't all Sirius's fault. I was there when he—"

The professor put up a hand to stop his speech.

"Very noble of you, James. But you should know that Mr. Black came to me last night and confessed to the whole situation. He also assured me that you and Lily had nothing to do with it. I have merely called you here tonight to ask your permission to collect your memory of the evening's events. I assume you know how a Pensieve works?"

James nodded. His father had possession of such a device at home, and James had the privilege of using it on rare occasions. Dumbledore handed him a glass vile and told him to picture the scene unfolding again. James did so, leaving out the details of his Animagus. The professor muttered an incantation quietly and pressed his wand to James's head, withdrawing a whispery, silvery substance that was guided into the container.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. That will be all," Dumbledore dismissed. As James was turning to leave, the thought that had been bothering him the most surfaced to his mind.

"Sir," he said, facing the headmaster once more, "Remus—he won't be...punished for this, will he?"

Dumbledore gave a grave smile.

"Mr. Lupin was, as I understand it, not in a state of mental clarity. Therefore, no, he will not be punished. You need not worry about Mr. Snape. He has been told that last night's events are to be kept completely confidential."

"Thank you, sir."

With that, James exited the office, thoughts of Lily filling his mind the entire way to the Common Room. He had finally started to get on good terms with the girl, and this happens. Lily would never forgive him for this. As long as she thought that James was responsible for what happened at the Whomping Willow—and he had no plans of telling her otherwise—he could kiss any hopes of being friends with her goodbye.

He quickly reached the portrait hole and said, "Snitch wings."

The picture swung open, and James walked straight to his dormitory.

As he lay in bed, his stomach rumbled loudly. It was then that he realized he had not eaten since lunch the previous day, nor had he slept in nearly thirty-six hours. Thoughts of hunger quickly faded from his mind, however, as sleep easily washed over him.

Lily was not in class the next day, just as James had expected. Madame Pomfrey said she wouldn't be back for a few more days.

* * *

_(Lily)_

Lily Evans was not having an easy night. Madame Pomfrey had gone to bed, preventing her from acquiring a pain-relieving potion for the constant ache of her leg. Sleep, it seemed, simply would not come to her, leaving her mind completely vulnerable to scathing thoughts of James Potter.

How could he have done this? Sure, James was one to pull a good prank quite often, but how could he do something that would get Severus _killed_? It just seemed so out of character for him; a year ago, she could have easily believed it, but James had really seemed to have changed. He was no longer the immature jerk he once was...now he was just immature. Lily did not want to believe it, but how could she not? James had admitted to it, himself.

Lily felt a lump begin to rise in her throat as she thought of the messy-haired boy.

_No_, she thought. _There's no reason to cry over__ Jam—Potter._ When had she gotten on a first name basis with him? She didn't know. All she was sure of was that there was no way she could ever trust him again.

She lay there all night, the same thoughts circling in her head on a loop.

_How could he? How could he? How could he?_

By the time morning came, Lily was exhausted. She had gotten no sleep, and her leg still throbbed painfully. Madame Pomfrey came soon to check on her.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

"I didn't sleep last night," she said, successfully keeping the bitterness out of her voice with some effort. "Couldn't get my leg to stop twinging."

The witch's lips pursed together.

"Let me get you something for that."

She returned a few minutes later with two bottles in her hand. She poured a thick purple liquid into a small cup and handed it to Lily.

"This will help with the aching," she told her.

She poured another potion, this one, blue.

"This is a Sleeping Draught. It's not extremely powerful, but it will let you sleep through the day," Madame Pomfrey continued. Lily began to protest, saying she needed to get back to class, but she was cut off. "You need your rest, Miss Evans. I'm sure your friends will get your class work to you."

Lily begrudgingly drank the potion, and at last felt sleep come to her.

* * *

_(James)_

James moaned as he felt pain shoot through his right shoulder.

_Note to self_, he thought, _rolling onto an arm that has recently been ripped to shreds by a werewolf is a bad idea._

He sat up in bed, attempting to get the throbbing to subside. As he collected himself, the memory of last night came to him. _Shit._ James knew that Lily would never forgive him for what he did. But he didn't see any other choice. If he had told her the truth, who knows what she would have done to Sirius?

Sirius. James knew that he should be angry with his friend, but after witnessing his breakdown yesterday, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but sorrow for him. Surely living with the guilt of putting his best friends and Lily through that was enough punishment.

"Oi," Sirius called from around the corner of the bathroom wall. His speech was muffled by a mouth full of toothpaste. "Wha're yoo arreddy up fer? Ma'am Pawmrey shed yoo don' hafta be'n clash tiw Mudday."

"Can't sleep," James replied, "shoulder keeps hurting."

Peter, who had just entered the room, entered the conversation.

"Go get a pain potion then, mate."

James hesitated. He didn't want go to the Hospital Wing if Lily didn't want him there. On the other hand, he wasn't too keen on waiting the soreness out without some medication. Finally making up his mind, he stood from the bed and trudged to his dresser. He pulled an old t-shirt out of a drawer and pulled it over his head. He gingerly maneuvered his bad arm through the sleeve—not without quite a few yelps of discomfort (and a few guilty looks from Sirius). He started to pull a jacket over him, but he wasn't very fond of the thought of attempting to pull another sleeve on. On Madame Pomfrey's orders, he slid his sling over his head and delicately situated his arm within its white material. Draping the jacket over his bad side, he began the walk to the Hospital Wing.

Upon arrival, James silently opened the wooden doors. He peered over at the redhead lying a few beds away. She appeared to be sleeping.

_Good,_ he thought. _I've caused her enough stress.__  
_

He spotted Madame Pomfrey not far away, and she readily went to fetch him something to end the pain in his arm. It was only when she returned that he finally summoned the nerve to ask about Lily.

"How is she?"

"She's surviving," Madame Pomfrey answered. "It seems like she's out of the woods. Didn't sleep at all last night, though, the poor dear. I gave her a Sleeping Draught this morning to let her get some rest."

"She was up all night alone?"

She nodded.

"Yes, after Mr. Black left, there was no one else in here but the volunteers and myself."

James felt his stomach churn in conflicting emotions. He felt as though he shouldn't be here, but something kept drawing him towards the sleeping girl just down the aisle. Surely no one should have to be in the Hospital Wing alone, right?

"How long should that Sleeping Draught last?" he asked.

"Oh, I'd say long enough to last until dinner."

"Do you mind if I stay with her?"

"Not at all, Mr. Potter. I only ask that you don't get in the way of caring for the other patients."

James nodded and took up his familiar post in the armchair next to Lily's bed. He grabbed her hand lightly, and silently thanked every god he could think of for bringing her back to him. He didn't know what he would have done if something had happened to her.

James sat there for the majority of the day until he heard the loud clammor of the Hospital Wing doors opening some time around 4. He looked up to see Alice and Mary sprinting to the beds.

"Oh, Merlin!" Alice cried upon sight of Lily. "Potter, what are you doing here? What happened? We were worried when Lily didn't come home the last two nights, but no one would let us in the Hospital Wing or tell us what was going on!"

Lily stirred at the voices, and James quickly quieted them. He didn't know what to tell them. He gave them as few details as possible without giving them cause for worry.

"Lily was attacked. She received a cut in the leg that severed a major artery. We didn't know if she was going to make it, but she pulled through. She's sleeping now."

The shock clearly showed on both the girls' faces. Their eyes traveled to the sling on James' arm.

"I take it you were there?" Mary asked.

James nodded.

"Wow," Alice huffed. "So nice that our best friend was attacked and nearly died, yet no one thought to come tell her closest friends." She shot James a pointed look.

"Now, now," Mary reassured her, "Potter had more important things to take care of." She turned to look at him. "How long have you been here?"

"I stayed with her the night of the attack, and all day yesterday," he recounted. His stomach sank yet again at the thought of the argument last night. "She finally made me leave around 9 o'clock last night, but I came back this morning around seven."

Both of the girls looked at him in both surprise and admiration.

"Thanks," Alice said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's nice to know she had _someone_ here for her."

"Don't mention it. Happy to do it."

He stood, stretching his muscles.

"I trust you two can take it from here?"

They nodded, and he turned to leave. He stopped himself just as he reached the doors.

"Erm—would you guys mind not telling her I was here today?"

They gave him a confused look, but agreed nonetheless.

James headed to his dormitory with a sleepy mind and a heavy heart.

**A/N: **YAY! It's done! I PROMISE I'm going to try to get another chapter posted tomorrow, but I make no promises. Thanks for reading! You know what would keep me from going into another writing depression? REVIEW!


	12. Halloween Revelations

**A/N:** This chapter is going to skip ahead a few weeks, so here we go! I swear, I don't care how bad my writer's block is, I'm going to finish this chapter if it kills me. It's three o'clock in the morning on a weekday, but here I am, writing away! (For the record, if I fall asleep in class tomorrow, I blame you.) I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do! I'm really quite fond of it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. I don't even own the humorous disclaimer I was going to put here.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

* * *

_(James)_

"Is everything ready?" Sirius whispered subtly to James as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"I think so," he said, mentally running through his checklist. Everything seemed to be in order.

Halloween was James Potter's favorite time of year. Everyone at Hogwarts, not just the Marauders, seemed to be in the mood for a few good pranks. James knew they had to do something massive to rise up to the occasion, and they thought they had devised the perfect scheme to do it.

"Alright, lads," Remus said, turning to face the boys, "this is it. You know the plan. When I give the signal, you perform your task, and then you _get out_. This is going to last for a while, and I need you lot to help me get everything ready for the party tonight."

"Oh, Moony," Sirius smirked, "lighten up. It's a _party_ for Merlin's sake, not some banquet with Dumbledore and the Wizengamot. Give 'em some booze and some music, and they're good to go."

The Marauders were famous for their wiled parties that took place in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was one of the few occasions that brought the whole house together to let loose. This year, James thought it was especially important for the party to be even more exciting than ever. With all the attacks going on, the students deserved to have some fun. They were even wearing costumes. How much better could it get?

As the four boys entered the hall, James felt the familiar fluttering in his stomach that was always there right before a big prank. He saw Sirius glance up at the floating pumpkins above him and slide a knowing smirk on his face. James was careful to avoid McGonagall's gaze as he took his seat tat the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore stood to give his speech, but James quickly tuned out. His thoughts were directed towards a certain redhead sitting down the table from him. She still hadn't spoken to him since that day in the Hospital Wing. He couldn't blame her; if James really had done what she believed, he would be disgusted with himself. Hell, he was _still_ slightly sickened by Sirius when he thought about it. Even so, James couldn't bring himself to regret what he'd done. He knew it was the only way to protect his best mate.

Every day made it more and more difficult to be away from her, but he was merely relieved that she was alive and healing well. Those hours waiting for her to wake up had been the longest and most frightening of his life. The last few weeks, James' nightmares had been filled with the incident. He could't seem to get the image of her lying in that pool of blood out of his mind.

He shook the thought from his head as Dumbledore took his seat, and the food appeared in front of him. Remus cleared his throat loudly from across the table. It was time.

The Marauders removed their wands from their pockets and muttered their part of the spell. A loud _POP_ sounded through the Great Hall. Every student froze and fell silent. More pops began to follow, and the smell of butter filled the air. Suddenly, a piece of popcorn fell from one of the pumpkins. Before anyone knew it, the pumpkins were spewing popcorn like snow.

The Marauders snickered and quietly made their escape.

* * *

_(Lily)_

She was going to kill those boys.

Lily fumed as she watched the popcorn snow turn into a blizzard. Piles of the salty snack were already beginning to form on the floor.

"Lily," Alice said, stuffing a piece of the offending food into her mouth, "calm down. You look like a tomato."

"Those stupid prats!" she roared. "They always feel the need to flaunt their sodding egos! I'm sick of it!"

"Oh, be quiet," Mary teased. "You wouldn't be this upset if you weren't pissed at Potter."

"Speaking of which," Marlene added, "What did he even do?"

"It's none of your bloody business," Lily snapped.

All three of them stared back at her as though she had just slapped them. She sighed.

"I'm sorry," Lily said as a wave of shame hit her. "I didn't mean that. But Dumbledore swore me to secrecy."

Alice gave a small smile.

"It's alright, Lily. We understand."

Marlene seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Maybe you should cut him some slack, Lils," she said. "I don't know what he did to make you so angry, but I know James Potter. He's not a bad bloke. Merlin knows he'd never do anything to purposely hurt you. Maybe there's more to the story than you know."

Lily felt some of her rage subside, but she stil felt a fury towards James that she didn't know would ever go away. Not after what he did. She trusted him, and he broke that trust. And with Lily, once trust was gone, it was damn near impossible to get back.

"We best be going," Mary said as she glanced at her watch. "The party's going to start soon, and we still need to change."

Lily felt her stomach sink as she exited the Hall with her friends. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to go to the gathering tonight. It wasn't that she didn't love a good party; she just wasn't too fond of one of the hosts at the moment.

Ten minutes later, Lily sat on her bed, eyeing the costume in front of her warily.

"I hate Halloween," Lily announced.

The girls turned to look at her.

"Why?" Mary asked.

"Dunno. Just feels like a day where something bad is going to happen. Call it...women's intuition or whatever. It just gives me the creeps."

From out of nowhere, Alice plopped down next to her with pursed lips.

"Lily Genevieve Evans," she began sternly, "I am not going to let you sit in here all night and wallow in self pity. I don't know what happened between you and Potter, and frankly, I don't really give a damn. But you are going to get your pretty little arse up, put on this smoking hot costume that I spent hours putting together for you, and you are going to go to the bloody party. And you're going to like it."

Lily couldn't do anything but stare at her friend. After a few moments of processing, Lily wrapped her arms around Alice in a tight embrace.

"What would I do without you?" Lily whispered.

"You'd be an antisocial freak with no sense of style," Alice teased. "Now get dressed."

"Yes, mum," Lily mocked.

A few minutes later, Lily eyed herself in the mirror. She had to admit, Alice had done a good job. The black leather dress fit her curves nicely. The skirt was rather short, yet somehow didn't make her look like a tart. The top had a V-neck halter that made her cleavage look nice, while still leaving something to the imagination. The black suede pumps made her legs look long and lean, even with her petite frame.

"Damn, Lils," Mary smirked from behind her. "You look fit."

"Gee, thanks," Lily joked. She turned o Alice. "Al, are you sure I can pull this off? I don't want to look like a tart." Alice shot her an irritated look.

"Please, Lily, you look perfect."

"Thanks," she said. "Just one question. What exactly am I supposed to be?"

"Oh, we'll get to that in a moment, she replied. "It's time for hair and makeup."

One anti-frizz charm and a curling charm later, Lily's hair fell in loose, full curls down her back. She inspected it with awe.

"Al, you've got to teach me how to do that," she demanded.

"Later. Right now, I need to figure out what to do with your makeup. Now ordinarily, I wouldn't do anything too dark because of your fair complexion. But tonight, I want to make your eyes stand out."

"If I come out of this looking like a slag, I swear to Merlin—"

"Relax, Lils," she assured her. "You'll look great."

Lily waited for what felt like hours (though it had really only been a few minutes) as Alice painted on her face. Suddenly, Alice picked up her eyeliner and started to draw on her cheeks.

"WHAT ARE YOU—"

"Trust me," Alice hissed.

When she seemed satisfied, Alice grabbed something from her bag and slid it into Lily's hair. At last, she turned Lily towards the mirror.

"It's about ti—oh."

Lily was speechless as she stared at the girl in the mirror. Her scarlet hair was perfectly curled, her winged eye makeup was flawlessly applied, and her cat ears, nose, and whiskers, completed her costume perfectly. But what was must startling was her eyes. The dark eyeshadow contrasted against them, making them a stunningly brilliant emerald. It took Lily a few moments to realize that the pretty girl in the mirror was _her_.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"It's...it's perfect. How did you do that?"

Alice only grinned.

Thirty minutes later, Mary, Marlene, and Alive were all dressed and ready to go. Lily could hear the loud thump of the music downstairs. They made their way down the staircase, but Lily hesitated. Alice turned to her.

"Calm down. You look great," she reminded her. "Remember, it's all in how you carry yourself. Walk into a place like you own it, Lily, and people will think that you do."

Alive gave her arm a reassuring pat, and descended down the staircase. Lily took a deep breath to collect herself and did the same with her shoulders back and her head held high.

* * *

_(James)_

Merlin.

She looked..._Merlin_.

James couldn't help staring when he spotted Lily Evans. That leather dress would be the death of him. He fumbled his cup as he attempted to pour another glass of firewhiskey.

_Get a grip, Potter_, he thought to himself. _Any chance you had with her has already flown out the Hospital Wing window._

"Prongs!" Sirius called as he reached the drinks table. "Blimey, did you get a look at Evans? Honestly, if you weren't like my brother, I'd take her to the nearest broom closet and—OW!"

He was cut off by a sharp elbow to the ribs, courtesy of James.

"Sorry, mate," Sirius said as he nursed his newfound bruise. He took a glance at the longing look on James' face. "Alright, what happened?"

"Nothing," James responded curtly.

"Bullshit. You two were making such progress, and then you just up and stopped talking. The Prongs I know wouldn't bow out that easily without a damn good reason. So what happened?"

"Just drop it, Padfoot."

"James bloody Potter, would you just tell me what the hell—"

"I took the fall for you!" James blurted out. Sirius froze in shock, so he continued. "I didn't know what she would do if she found out it was you, so I took the sodding fall for you. She thinks I'm the one who told Snivellus about Moony."

Sirius was silent for a moment as he processed what James had just told him.

"Merlin, Prongs!" he roared. "Why the bloody hell would you do that? You finally had an _actual shot_ with Evans, and you blew it! All because you wanted to protect me? You're a moron, you know that right?"

James sighed.

"I did what I had to do. As much as I wish things could have been different, I don't regret my choice. Go. Enjoy the party; I'm going to grab some more drinks."

James left his friend and headed to the other side of the Common Room where the rest of the drinks sat. He grabbed a few bottle in his hands, but paused as he heard a familiar giggle. He peered around the corner to see a sight that made his stomach flip.

Lily Evans was _flirting_ with Amos Diggory.

James swallowed hard as he watched them. He could see and hear them clearly, but he was fairly certain he remained out of sight.

"So how are you?" Diggory asked, flashing her a wide grin.

_Stupid git,_ James thought.

"I'm decent, I suppose," Lily replied with a smile of her own. "What about you? I feel like I haven't hardly seen you at all this term."

James watched the exchange for several minutes. The nausea he was feeling seemed to permanently settle in his stomach. He saw Lily flip her hair several times, and she continued to touch his arm and giggle fondly at his jokes.

It was sickening.

But as James spied, he couldn't help noticing how..._wrong_ they looked together. Sure, Diggory was a decent bloke. He was a Prefect, and James was fairly certain he recieved acceptable marks in his classes. He was also a fair Keeper for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. But he and Lily just didn't fit. He was way too tall for her, for starters. Lily was a petite 5' 2". Diggory was anything but petite at 6' 5". It just looked...off. Lily didn't seem herself around him, either. Lily Evans was a quirky, sarcastic girl with a fiery temper and a stubborn mind; not this giggling, estrogen-fueled stranger he saw before him.

"So..." Diggory began after several minutes of small talk, "the next Hogsmeade trip is in a few weeks. Would you maybe care to join me?"

That was the last straw. James couldn't watch this any longer. He whipped around and got the hell out of there, not even waiting to hear her answer.

* * *

_(Lily)_

"Would you maybe care to join me?"

Lily was surprised. Amos was a nice guy. He was charming and sweet, yet something held her back.

"Oh," she faltered. "That's really sweet, Amos, but I'm sorry. I'm really not interested in seeing anyone right now."

His smile faded slightly.

"Alright," he stumbled, his voice thing with disappointment. "Maybe some other time, then. I'll let you get back to the party."

He left with another small smile. Lily felt guilty, but she believed she made the right choice. She had more important things to worry about right now.

For the next few hours, Lily chatted and mingled with people throughout the room. She had a few drinks, but not enough to make her lose control of herself. Once or twice, her eyes met James', but they both quickly averted their gazes and carried on with their business.

Somewhere around 2 a.m., the Common room was beginning to clear out when Mary found her.

"We're headed up to bed," she said groggily. "You coming?"

"No," Lily said, "but I'll be up soon."

Mary, Alice, and Marlene retreated to their dormitories, while Lily took a seat on the couch in front of the fire.

It really had been a great party. She was glad that Alive had convinced her to come. It was nice to be able to have some fun at Hogwarts every now and then.

It wasn't long before Lily fel someone sit down next to her. She turned to see the wide grin of Sirius Black.

"Hello there, Lilypad," he greeted her. "Enjoy the party?"

"Yeah, I did," she replied with a smile. "It was a lot of fun. It was nice to see everyone relax for a change."

He nodded.

"Though with you dressed like _that_," he commented as he eyed her dress, "I doubt many blokes were relaxing."

Lily chuckled as he winked. They sat in a slightly awkward silence for a few minutes before Sirius finally addressed the elephant in the room.

"It wasn't him."

Lily's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Wh—what?"

"It wasn't him," Sirius repeated. "James wasn't the one who told Sniv—Snape about Remus. I was. He only told you that because he was trying to protect me."

Lily's breath caught in her throat. Of course. It finally all fit together. That what why it seemed so out of character for James to do something like that. Because he'd never actually done it.

Sirius stood up and headed towards the boys staircase. Half-way there, he stopped abruptly and slowly turned to face her once more.

"He never left, you know."

Lily's brows furrowed in confusion.

"That night. He never left your side for a moment. He stayed there for damn near thirty-six hours. We all tried to get him to eat or get some sleep, but he refused every time. I believe his exact words were, 'What if she wakes up for two minutes, and I'm not here?'" Sirius explained. "Just thought you should know that."

With that, he retired to his dormitory, leaving Lily feeling as alone and unglued as ever.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! It's done! The longest chapter so far, I might add. I've been waiting to do this chapter for a long time, and I have to say, I'm pretty please with how it came out. I wanted to add some more party fluff, but it just felt like unnecessary crap. So I didn't. I hope you all enjoyed! Please be patient with me on the next chapter. It's already presenting quite a challenge for me, but I'm doing everything I can to get it finished! And as always, please REVIEW!


	13. Always A Pleasure, Evans

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in _Harry Potter_. I do own the complete sets of books and DVDS. I like to think that one cancels out the other.

* * *

_(Lily)_

_I am a horrible person_, Lily thought, as she lay awake in bed that night.

Funny, Potter—_James_, she corrected herself—seemed to make her believe that a lot lately. How could she not? He had been nothing but a good friend to her all year, and she had jumped down his throat…again. She blatantly ignored her own better judgment telling her that James never could have done such a thing. She had assumed that she knew the whole story, when she hadn't even _asked_ for the other side.

She had to apologize, and soon. Lily refused to make the same mistake she had at the start of term; she wasn't going to wait three bloody months to come up with the words to say she was sorry this time.

Lily was stubborn. She was cynical, and temperamental, and moody. But one thing Lily Evans refused to do was make the same mistake twice. When she was little, her mum used to say, "We are not defined by the mistakes we make, Lily, but rather the lessons we learn along the way." Lily had certainly learned her lesson.

_I'll apologize to him tomorrow_, she decided. _I'm not waiting this out again._

_Shit._

There was a Quidditch match tomorrow. Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw. So that's why James and the rest of the team had left the party early.

_Before the match. I'll find him before it starts. He needs to know._

* * *

_(James)_

James groaned as the sunlight that was streaming through his bed curtains reached his eyes.

He loved the morning of a Quidditch match. His adrenaline started pumping the moment he woke up, and a buzz of excitement filled the entire castle like electricity.

James pulled his Captain's notebook off his bedside table and glanced over the plays his team had mastered over the previous month. He felt good. Ravenclaw was a tough team to beat this year, but thanks to James, the Gryffindors had plenty of tricks up their sleeves.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes one last time, James rolled out of bed and glanced at the clock. _7:08_. He still had three hours before that match. Grabbing his guards from a dresser drawer, he looked over at his friends. All three were still sleeping soundly. James would allow Remus and Peter to continue their slumber at their own will, but like James, Sirius had a match to win.

"Oi, Padfoot," James called as he chucked an elbow pad at his friend's head. "Get up you sorry prat."

Sirius grumbled as he squinted his eyes.

"Bloody hell, Prongs. Don't you think there's a better way to wake your best mate up than by throwing things at him?"

"Perhaps," James smirked. "But then I'd be denying myself some target practice for a match that you really need to get your lazy arse up for."

Sighing, Sirius stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"You know," he called from around the corner, "you should be very thankful that I put up with a git like you.

Thirty minutes later, James and Sirius were devouring their breakfasts. James' eyes automatically scanned the Great Hall for a sign of red hair, but curiously, he was left disappointed.

_That's strange_, he wondered. _Where is she? Maybe she's with Diggory…._

James' stomach churned at the thought.

_Enough, Potter. Pull it together._

James had been distracted ever since his fight with Lily. He couldn't pay attention in class. His team was upset with him because his head wasn't in the game at practice. It didn't matter what he did, he just couldn't seem to put his heart into anything he did. He couldn't let his personal problems divert his mind from the game. He had to find a way to get her out of his head today.

_Let it go. Don't think about her right now. You need to focus._

"You talked to Evans today?" Sirius asked around a mouthful of sausage.

_You have got to be kidding me._

James sighed.

"Padfoot, Lily and I haven't spoken in over three weeks. What makes you think she'd suddenly come over here and strike up a conversation with me this morning?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Oh, er," he stammered, "I dunno…just curious."

James furrowed his brows. He was about to ask his friend what the hell was going on with him, when Sirius suddenly interjected, "Come on, then. We better head out to the Quidditch pitch."

* * *

_(Lily)_

"_James, why was Severus there?"_

_His eyes wouldn't meet hers as he said, "It was my fault."_

_Lily was confused._

"_What? N—no, it wasn't."_

_But James just ignored her and kept talking._

"…_was only meant to be a joke…"_

"_James, stop! Sirius told me everything!"_

"…_realize he'd go looking…"_

"_James!"_

"…_wanted to see the look on his face…"_

_Lily grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard._

"_James! Please! It's not your fault! Don't you get it?"_

_But James just stared at her with shame painted on his face as he kept blaming himself._

"James!"

Lily panted as she looked around her dormitory. Thank goodness Alice and Mary weren't here. She really didn't want to explain why she was hysterically screaming James' name in her sleep.

_Wait_.

Alice and Mary weren't here? She looked at the clock. _9:11_.

_Damn! The match starts in 49 minutes!_

Lily practically leapt out of bed and flung herself into the bathroom.

_How in the world am I going to get all the way down to the Quidditch pitch now?_ she wondered as she frantically brushed her teeth. _I have to talk to him!_

She sprinted to her dresser and threw on a scarlet jumper. Grabbing her Gryffindor scarf, she ran down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

When Lily finally reached the Quidditch pitch, she was gasping to catch her breath. She continued to shove her way through the crowd, desperate to reach the players' tent in time.

"Oof!" someone cried as Lily accidentally ran into the stranger. "Lily?"

She hastily turned to apologize when she realized it was Alice and Mary she had bumped into.

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"_Someone_ didn't wake me up this morning!" she explained, sending a pointed glare towards the two of them, "so now I'm late!"

Lily turned and started running again.

"Wait! Late for what?" Alice called from behind her.

Lily turned and shouted over her shoulder, "I have to go find James!"

She shoved her way through the rest of the crowd and, at last, reached the players' tent. She took a moment to catch her breath and collect herself and entered the tent.

Lily didn't see James as her eyes scanned the locker room. After a few seconds, her eyes landed on a player with his head shoved in a locker.

She couldn't tell who he was, but, _Merlin_, he was fit. He hadn't yet put on the top half of his uniform and she could easily see that the sport had kept him toned and in shape. As far as she was concerned, he didn't even need the uniform. He could just leave it off and—

_Snap out of it, Lily_.

"Erm, excuse me," she called. "Have you seen—?"

The player snapped his head around away from his locker. It was—_bloody hell._

_I just checked out James Potter._

* * *

_(James)_

"Lily?"

She flushed a deep shade of pink.

"Oh," she faltered, "er—I guess I found you, then."

James watched as her eyes traveled from his face, down his chest, and landed somewhere on his stomach. He suddenly realized he was very…shirtless at the moment.

"Oh—er—sorry," he muttered, grabbing his uniform shirt from his locker and pulling it over his head.

"Th—that's alright."

There was a pregnant pause. James was beginning to feel very uneasy as he pulled on his Quidditch robes. After several awkward seconds, Lily spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Sirius told me everything."

He froze, his eyes snapping up to meet hers.

"James…James, I'm so sorry."

He didn't know what to say. He stood there, felling like an idiot, but too in shock to do anything about it.

"You were such a good friend to me," she continued, "and I jumped to conclusions. I just…I wanted—I _needed_ you to know how sorry I am."

"Lily," he said, finding his voice at last, "you have nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry I lied to you. Please know that…I _wanted _you to know the truth, but I just…I couldn't…I had to protect Sirius. He's my best mate."

Lily walked towards him with her arms folded across her chest.

"James, really, I understand. It's honestly quite admirable that you'd do that for him. Can—can we just…forget this ever happened? You know, go back to the way things were?"

James couldn't believe this was happening. He kept thinking that any second, he'd wake up from this dream and Lily would still detest him…. But every time he blinked and opened his eyes, she was still there. Oh, yes. This was definitely happening.

"I'd…I'd love that, Lily. I really would."

She smiled and walked so near to him that their shoes were touching.

James had never been this close to Lily. He could see a ring of gold on the inside of her emerald irises. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, making them a lovely rosy color. And were those…freckles? Yes, very light freckles softly dusted under her cheekbones. He'd never noticed them before. James decided he very much liked being this close to Lily.

After a few seconds of the intimate proximity, Lily reached up and slid her arms around his neck. James stood in a sort of stupor for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her waist, returning the embrace.

"Be careful today," she whispered into his ear.

James gripped her shoulders and leaned back to look her in the eye.

"Now, Lily," he said with a glint in his eye, "what's the fun of anything if there's not a little danger involved?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Just don't get yourself killed," she smirked. "Now get out there. If you lose this game for us, I will personally kick your arse on behalf of the entire Gryffindor house."

James chuckled and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Lily shook her head in mock annoyance.

"Arrogant prick," she muttered with a laugh. "Good luck, Potter.

He gave a teasing bow as she backed towards the exit.

"Always a pleasure, Evans."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter, guys. I had originally intended to make this much longer, but this just felt like a good stopping point. But I promise next chapter will have some Quidditch action! Also, be prepared for either Chapter 15 or 16 (I haven't decided which yet). One of them will be FANTASTIC. EEP. I'm so excited to write it. Want to make me update faster. Here's a hint: REVIEW! Please and thank you. Until next time, lovelies!


	14. Of Icepacks and Agony

**A/N: Hey guys. I know, I know. It's been way too long, and honestly, I've really missed writing. I have no excuse other than school just got in the way. I am now on summer vacation, however, and should have much more free time to write! Yay! And, if it makes you feel better, this is the longest chapter I've posted yet. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you all love it as much as I do.**

**Recap (because it's been so long): Lily was mad at James for getting Severus attacked by Remus. Sirius told Lily that it wasn't actually James' fault; it was his. Lily went to talk to James and ended up checking him out. They're on good terms again. Yay. Confused? Go re-read the last 13 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: This fic bears no intentional resemblance to any persons living or dead. If I'm doing my job right, it should bear a very great resemblance to persons made up and not owned by me.**

James smiled as the redhead retreated from the tent. The weight that had sat on his shoulders for the last few weeks had finally been lifted.

"Oi, Prongs!" Sirius called, rushing from around the corner. "The match is getting ready to start! What the hell are you still doing in here?"

James wheeled around with a smile on his face at the sight of his best mate.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Sirius stared at him in confusion. James chuckled.

"Lily just came to see me. She told me what you did," he explained. "You didn't need to do that...but thank you for doing it anyway."

Sirius' puzzled expression quickly morphed into a smirk.

"Hey, what kind of bloke would I be if I let my best mate lose his girlfriend because of me?"

James rolled his eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend, Padfoot."

"Sure, sure," Sirius teased. "Yet. Now come on, then. We have a match to win."

* * *

Six hours later, Lily still sat in the Gryffindor stands watching the match that seemed to have no end. She was tired, she was hungry, and her patience with the Gryffindor Seeker was wearing thin.

"For the love of Merlin," Alice groaned. "How much longer is this going to go on? We've been out here for hours. Honestly, how hard can it be to catch a little gold ball?"

Remus chuckled from Lily's other side.

"Greene, have you ever actually tried to catch a Snitch?"

"Well, no, but—"

"They're wicked fast and damn near impossible to see," Lily interrupted. "Not to mention it has to be caught with one hand as the other Seeker tries to do the same thing right next to you. And all of this on a tiny wooden broomstick going nearly 100 kilometers per hour."

Alice huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, well, that's all well and good, but can't they do it a little faster?"

The Gryffindors laughed tiredly.

"I guarantee you James is livid," Peter said, shaking his head.

Remus nodded grimly.

"Not to mention exhausted. You know Prongs. He puts 110% into Quidditch, regardless of how long a victory takes."

Lily grimaced at the thought. She recalled how drained he had appeared that night before trouts she knew that the aftermath of this match would be about a dozen times worse. A wave of pity washed over her, and she made a mental note to do something to make him feel better again later.

"I mean, he has to wear out at some point, right?" Mary sighed.

Peter snickered.

"I wouldn't count on it. We once played a match that lasted fourteen hours. It was two-on-two, and we'd tag each other out when we got tired. But James refused to quit. He played the entire match."

"Yeah," Remus interjected, "and then he slept for two days straight."

Lily rolled her eyes.

_It's official_, she thought. _James Potter is a moron._

* * *

To say James was exhausted would have been the understatement of the century. Though Quidditch training kept him in shape, his muscles shook with just the small exertion of keeping himself upright on his broom. It was taking about ten times the usual effort just to keep control. He remembered the rough landing from a few months back. This was like that, but much worse. Something was desperately wrong.

James was never out of control on a broomstick; he'd been flying for as long as he could remember , and the task had become as easy as breathing. But today was different. It was as though his broom was determined to throw him to the ground, and it was all James could do to fight it.

_Suck it up, Potter,_ he told himself. _Focus on the game._

He gritted his teeth and heaved his broom to the left with as much strength as his weary body could muster. He watched as Collins blocked another shot from a Ravenclaw Chaser. James gripped his broom as tightly as he could with one hand and signalled for Collins to pass him the Quaffle. He caught it smoothly, and tucked it into his ribs. Saying a silent prayer for his safety, he sped toward the Ravenclaw goalposts.

He sent a shaky pass to McKinnon, earning an anxious glance from Sirius. Everyone knew that passes were second nature to James, especially his best friend. As McKinnon sent a shot that soared through the goalposts, James glanced down at the redhead below him.

And that was all it took to break the weak grasp he had on his broomstick.

* * *

"Something's wrong."

Everyone looked at Lily with a curious expression.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. "We're winning. All Frank has to do is catch the Snitch, and it'll be over."

She shook her head.

"No, that's not what I meant," she said, rubbing her temple absentmindedly. She watched James above her as he caught the Quaffle and flew across the field. "I can't explain it. I just—I know that something isn't right."

They watched as James sent a rocky pass to the other Gryffindor Chaser.

"No, Lily's right," Remus agreed. "James doesn't miss a pass. Ever."

The crowd roared as Gryffindor scored, and Lily made eye contact with James. The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. She saw a jerk rip through his broomstick. She saw his fingers come unglued from the handle. She saw the broom wrench out from under him. She saw his hands desperately grab for anything he could reach. She saw him drop nearly fifty feet to the hard earth below. And she saw him hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Alice screamed as Lily shot up from her seat.

"JAMES!" she exclaimed.

Remus grabbed her shoulders with trembling hands and tried to hold her back.

"Lily, stop! You can't—"

"LET GO OF ME!"

She yanked her arm from Remus' grasp and shot towards the pitch. She jumped over the railing of the stands and sprinted across the grass to James. His eyes were closed, a grimace plastered across his face.

"James!" Lily cried, cupping his cheek with her hand. "James, look at me!"

His eyes fluttered open in surprise, and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Lily? What are you—" He let out a gasp of pain as he tried to sit up, and fell back to the ground.

Lily felt as though a knife was ripping through her stomach as she watched him in pain. Before she could think, her instincts kicked in, and a calm, efficient way took over her.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked quickly, as she tested the flexibility in his shoulders and elbows. He groaned as she put a hand to his side.

"There," he muttered with a weak chuckle.

Lily pulled up his Quidditch jumper to get a better look; her heart sank at the large purple bruise that was already forming across his ribcage.

"Looks like some broken ribs," she concluded. "Five, maybe six?"

A grumble rose up from around her. Lily looked around. She hadn't noticed the entire Gryffindor team gather around them. She saw Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore making their way across the pitch.

She sighed. She didn't know what made her think of it, but she knew that James would want anything but being pulled out of the match. Especially when his team needed him.

"James," she began in a hushed voice, "I'm going to make you an offer, and based on the rate Pomfrey is walking, I'd say you have about thirty seconds to make your choice. If she sees this, she _will_ take you out of the match, and you _will _go to the Hospital Wing." His eyes widened in panic. Before he could reply, she continued, "Or, I could do a quick fix now. Judging by the bruising, the fractures aren't clean enough for them to heal permanently, but it should get you through the game. But if you choose the second option, you won't be able to go to the Hospital Wing later. I'll do what I can to heal them more after the match, but frankly, I don't know that I have the experience or skill to heal them completely on my own."

He didn't hesitate.

"Do it. I trust you."

Lily gave him a small smile and quickly pulled out her wand, pointing it at his chest as gently as possible.

"_Episkey._"

James' eyes narrowed in surprise. He attempted to sit up after a few seconds, and Lily quickly slipped an arm around him to help. A smirk appeared on his face as he stood up.

"Well?" Sirius asked nervously. "How do you feel?"

James beamed.

"Brilliant."

"Mr. Potter!" Madame Pomfrey called from behind them. She surveyed the scene, and eyed him in surprise. "Oh, dear. I would have thought from that fall that you'd be injured for sure."

James shot a small smile to Lily, and Dumbledore didn't miss it. He looked from Lily to James for a moment.

"It appears that everything here is in order," the headmaster said. "Play on."

Lily could have sworn she saw Dumbledore wink at her as he turned away. She helped James up, and turned to head back to her seat.

"Wait, Lily," James called. She turned to face him. "Thanks."

She gave a small smile and nod, and went back to her seat.

* * *

James was still slightly sore as he trudged up to Gryffindor tower that night, but his spirits could not have been higher. Frank had managed to catch the Snitch just minutes after play resumed, and Gryffindor had won by a landslide.

As he entered the portrait hole, a wave of students descended upon him and.

"What happened up there?"

"Are you okay?"

The swarm of students continued towards him, forcing him to back away.

"We thought you were dead!"

"I would have sworn Gryffindor was done for!"

James backed into a sofa and sat down warily.

"How did you manage it?"

"What was up with your broom?"

James was feeling very overwhelmed.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," a voice boomed from behind the wall of Gryffindors. A petite redhead shoved her way through the crowd and stood in front of James. "Give the man some space; he's had quite the day. Off to bed, all of you."

The crowd let out an irritated groan, but retreated up the stairs. Lily turned to look at James.

"Thanks," he said. "Again."

She laughed.

"Not a problem. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm alri—OW!" He yelped has he attempted to adjust his position on the couch.

Lily winced sympathetically.

"I had a feeling that spell would be wearing off by about this time," she said. "I've got just the thing upstairs."

James snorted (much to the protest of his ribs).

"Well it's not like I can really go anywhere," he replied as she hurried up the staircase to the girls' dormitories.

A few minutes later, she returned with an armful of bandages, an icepack, and a towel. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Where did you get all that?" he questioned.

Her cheeks flushed.

"Well, er, I may or may not have had to knick it from the Hospital Wing before everyone came back from the match."

James flinched as he let out a surprised laugh.

"I never thought I'd see the day when _the_ Lily Evans broke a rule."

"I had a good reason for it!" she defended. She snorted good-naturedly. "And to think I'd be breaking the rules for _James Potter_, no less."

He grinned at her.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" he reflected.

She gave him a warm smile.

"That, we have."

James eyed the medical supplies again apprehensively.

"So, what's first, boss?" he asked.

"Arms up," she instructed.

James did as he was told. Lily reached down lower than expected, grabbing the bottom of his Quidditch jumper and pulling it over his head. A shiver ran down his back. He swallowed.

"Now what?"

"Now," she continued with an apologetic smile, "we're going to have to get you in a horizontal position."

James groaned. He thought of the pain that came with just fidgeting slightly and imagined attempting to lie down. He wasn't too thrilled to try it. He gritted his teeth and waved Lily off when she tried to help him. He turned his body with an excruciating yelp, and lowered himself down flat onto the couch.

"No, wait, James—" Lily cried. It was too late.

* * *

Lily looked remorsefully at James as he tried to catch his breath.

"Erm—what I was going to say is that I needed you to lie the other way," she finished. She sighed. "Now your bad ribs are against the couch, where I can't really reach them."

James looked at her with distressed eyes. Lily couldn't help but notice how dismayed he looked. He was still panting from the exertion of moving, and sweat gleamed on his brow. He was doing everything he could not to show weakness, but it was clear that he was in a lot of pain. He was like a lost puppy, helpless and afraid. Lily chewed lightly on her lip as she tried to think of another way to help without moving him. He started to sit up again with an agonized moan.

"No, stop," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder and gently pushing him back down. "I can make this work. Just—er—lift your head a bit."

James did as he was asked as Lily placed the supplies on the end table next to the couch. She carefully sat down, sliding her legs beneath his head so that it rested on her lap.

"Good?" he asked hoarsely.

"Good. Are you comfortable?"

He nodded feebly.

"The first thing we need to do is get the inflammation down," she told him, grabbing an icepack from the table.

"Why ice? Can't you just use a potion or something?"

"Well, I was pretty limited on what I could get from Pomfrey's office," she said regretfully. James jumped as she pressed the ice to his bare skin. "And besides, I've learned that muggle methods work better for swelling than magic does."

"How do you know all of this?" he asked, grimacing at the cold.

"I want to be a Healer." She shrugged. "In my free time, I research different magical methods. It's fascinating to compare them to the muggle world."

"What's it like?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"To see magic after growing up in the muggle world," he explained. "I'm still amazed at some of it, and I've been around it my whole life. I can't imagine what it must be like for you."

Lily smiled as she thought of the first time she saw Hogwarts.

"It...is indescribable," she told him. "Sometimes, it feels like a dream. As if I'll wake up soon, and the last six years haven't really happened." She looked down at his head in her lap. His hazel eyes were staring up at her in awe, and he looked slightly more comfortable. "But I couldn't be more happy that they have."

He smiled and said softly, "Me, too."

"What about you?" she asked. "What was it like growing up in the wizarding world?"

"It was...different. I never actually went to primary school," he said. "My mum home-schooled me until I was old enough to go to Hogwarts."

"Wait," Lily interjected. "So you've never been to an actual school before? Merlin, how do pureblood children make friends?"

"Well, most pureblood lines are pretty connected," he told her. "They typically come from big families, so they have cousins or siblings to play with."

Lily noticed his hesitation.

"What about you?" Lily asked.

He reached up to ruffle his hair lightly. For the first time she could remember, Lily realized that the habit that she once considered repulsive no longer bothered her.

"My parents had me pretty late in life, and then I guess I was kind of a handful." Lily chuckled lightly. "They never had any more kids, so siblings weren't an option for me. In addition, the Potter line has kind of—er—died out, I guess you could say, in recent years. I'm the last of the family."

Lily raised her eyebrows in shock.

"You mean you never had any family or friends to play with before you came to Hogwarts?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"No, not really. I guess that's why I'm so close to my mum and dad."

She was surprised. Lily had always pegged James for a very social person—one that had been around friends his entire life. It was almost surreal to hear otherwise.

"What are they like?" she asked softly. "Your mum and dad, I mean."

He gave a small smile at the thought of them.

"Well, my dad..." he trailed off, as though he was trying to find the right words. "He works a lot. He's second in command in the Auror Office at the Ministry. He's very good at what he does, but he manages to find time for his family, too. I've always admired him for that. I respect my dad, because...well, he was one of the only ones that never treated me like I was just some stupid kid. If I asked him about something, I could always rely on getting an honest answer, without any sugar-coating.

"My mum is the same way. She used to work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but she retired when she had me. Mum just...she cares so much. About everyone and everything. She reminds me a lot of you, actually." Lily blushed as she adjusted the icepack. "She always puts everyone before herself. She's always had this special way of just...understanding people. It's like when she meets someone, she instantly sees straight into their heart and soul.

"And...they both just love each other so much. They've been together for forty-eight years, and yet they still act like lovesick teenagers, or something. If something ever happened to one of them, I can almost guarantee it would kill them both. I don't think they could survive without each other. I just...I hope one day I can love someone like that, you know?"

Lily nodded and smiled. She couldn't help but notice the affectionate way James talked about his family. She knew in that instant that there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. It was clear that they had a rare kind of bond—sacred and unbreakable.

"They sound lovely," she replied. "You're lucky to have them."

He smiled.

"Yeah, I am. So what about your family? What are they like?"

"My dad is an editor for a newspaper in Spinner's End—"

"Where's that?" he asked curiously.

"It's a little town near Bristol. It's where I grew up. I love having him work for a paper, because he can work from home most of the time...unless there's some breaking story that can't wait to be told. He's one of those people that can make you laugh, no matter what's going on in your life. He always used to tell me, 'If you can't dazzle them with brilliance, Lily Flower, baffle them with bullshit.' He knew more about that than anyone."

James let out a chortle and winced at the jolt it brought.

"What about your mum?" he asked.

"My mum is a kindergarten teacher—that's a class that muggle children go to before primary school. She loves being around people." Lily was silent for a moment, thinking about her mother. "She is the best cook you will ever meet. Name anything you want, and she can make it to perfection."

"Are you close to them?"

Lily averted her eyes from James', giving the icepack more attention than necessary.

"My dad? Yes. My mum? No, not really," she said. "Petunia was always the favorite in her eyes."

"Petunia?"

"My older sister," she elaborated. James looked at her with an interested gaze. "She and I were best friends when we were little."

"What changed?" he persisted.

Lily sighed sadly.

"Everything. I got my Hogwarts letter. She didn't. I was seen as a 'freak' in her eyes because I could do things she couldn't."

James gave her a sympathetic frown.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "That must have been hard."

"It's okay," she shrugged. She swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat and lifted the icepack. His skin was red from the cold, but the swelling had decreased slightly. "I think the inflammation went down some."

"Is that good?"

Lily chuckled.

"Yes, James, that's very good," she said with a sad smile. "But unfortunately, that leads us to the not-so-fun part."

James looked at her anxiously, the lost puppy look returning to his eyes once again.

"You mean the lying down part wasn't the worst?" he asked quietly.

Lily shook her head guiltily.

"Now we have to actually mend the bones," she told him. "And that's not exactly pleasant."

James glanced back at the table of supplies.

"What's the towel for?" he asked.

Lily grimaced.

"Well...er...just in case you need something to...bite down on."

His eyes widened in alarm as she pulled out her wand.

"I'm not going to lie to you, James. This will be very painful. It shouldn't take longer than a few minutes, but they will not be fun. I may not even heal them all the way; I don't know if I've had enough practice."

James shut his eyes and let out a deep sigh. When he opened his eyes again, a determination filled them that she had only seen on rare occasions.

"I told you earlier: I trust you, Lily," he said, meeting her gaze with an unguarded one of his own. "You can do this. I know you can."

Lily took a deep breath, grabbing the towel from the table and offering it to James. He shook his head and waved her off.

"You're sure?" she asked.

He nodded and extended a hand to her.

"This is all I need," he assured her.

Lily took his hand in her grasp and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"Ready?" He nodded as she gripped her wand tighter and pointed the tip at his chest. "On the count of three. One...Two...Three. _Ferula_."

If Lily had thought the pained sounds James had made earlier were unsettling, they were nothing compared to the agonized cry that came from his mouth now. His hand gripped hers like vice. Lily had never seen him in this much pain, even when they were attacked by the werewolf. Lily could feel her heart breaking as she watched her friend go through such excruciating pain.

"James," she whispered, running her hand across his face to comfort him. "James, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, James, just a few more minutes, and then it's over. I promise. I'm so sorry, James..."

The minutes stretched on for what felt like hours. He continued to grit his teeth with a groan, crying out every few seconds as a new wave of anguish hit him. Lily could do nothing but hold his hand, stroke his cheek comfortingly, and run her hand through his hair softly. She continued to apologize profusely, promising that it would all be over soon. Lily could practically feel his agony with every yelp, his voice cutting through the air like a knife. Her stomach twisted into knots at the sound, and compassion for his pain radiated from her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched powerlessly.

At last, the cries subsided, leaving James panting and exhausted. His face was coated in a sheen of sweat, and his muscles trembled with fatigue. Lily grabbed the towel from the table and dabbed gently at his skin.

"Well...you said...that wouldn't...be fun," he said between shuddering gasps. His voice was raspy from exertion. "You...you were right."

Lily chuckled sadly, and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh, Lily...don't...don't cry," he wheezed. "I'm...I'm okay...thanks to you."

Lily examined his ribcage once again. The bruise was still there, and probably would be for a few weeks, but the swelling was completely gone.

"I think they all healed properly," she said nervously. She tensed as she gently probed his side, but relaxed when no sign of pain was given. "How do you feel?"

"Better," he said, finally catching his breath. "You did brilliantly, Lily."

She gave him a small smile. After a moment of silence, she asked him a question she'd been meaning to ask all night.

"What happened out there today, James?"

He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck in uncertainty.

"I don't know. It was like my broom was determined to throw me off. It was all I could do to hang on for as long as I did. Damn near wore me out."

"You're lucky you weren't killed," she said fretfully. "Do you think you can sit up for just a moment?"

He nodded, and she slipped an arm around his waist to help him into a sitting position. She grabbed the bandage from the table and began to wrap the long, tan strip around his chest.

"This is a compression bandage," she explained. "You'll still be pretty sore for a few days, but this should help some. No Quidditch for at least a week, and I want to check in with me nightly so that I can see how they're healing."

James gave her a weak salute.

"I guess I'll head off to bed, then," he said, swinging his legs slowly to the edge of the couch.

"Easy," she warned. "You don't have to hurry off. You had a rough night. Lie down and rest for a few minutes."

James looked at her skeptically, but eventually followed instructions. He laid his head back on her lap. She wasn't surprised to hear him snoring within just a few minutes; she knew he had to be ready to drop. She grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and spread it across his body. Lily stroked his hair softly as she stared pensively at the fire. It wasn't long before she, too, drifted off.

Little did she know about the note that waited for her under her pillow that read:

_See what happens when Mudbloods associate with people they shouldn't?_

_People get hurt._


	15. The Dream

**A/N: ****So remember a few chapters ago when I told you there was a chapter coming up that I was really excited about? Well here it is! It came out a little differently than I was expecting, but I actually still really like it. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, if you guys honestly haven't figured out that I'm not J.K. Rowling yet, you have a problem.**

**Chapter 15**

Lily woke the next morning to two very curious smirks. Alice and Mary stared down at her with two suggestive expressions. Lily was puzzled for a moment, but as she took in her surroundings—namely, the sleeping boy in her lap—she knew exactly what it must have looked like.

"Oh, no," Lily assured them quietly, careful not to wake James. "It's not what you think." She proceeded to explain to her friends the events of the previous day, including the extent of James' injuries and her attempt to heal them. She left out the details of their conversation, however. Those were private words, and she valued James' trust too much to break it. It simply wasn't hers to tell. Mary and Alice listened to Lily with knowing smiles, and frankly, they were beginning to irritate her.

"Okay, _why_ do you guys keep staring at me like that?" she snapped.

Alice giggled.

"You liiiiiiike him," Mary teased in a sing-song voice.

Lily was startled. Sure, she considered him as a close friend, but how could anyone ever think she actually _liked_ James Potter?

"What? No. No way! James and I are just friends. That's it, and nothing more. He got hurt yesterday. I had the ability to help, so I did. Anyone would have done the same thing."

"Hmm," Alice replied. "Then isn't it strange that you were the only one to rush to his side?"

Lily glared at her best friend. Alice was being ridiculous. Watching James drop that far so suddenly had somewhat traumatized her. She didn't think before she ran, because her body reacted before her mind could even process what had happened. She had acted on pure instinct, nothing more, and she told Alice as much.

"Yes, perhaps that's true," Alice reasoned. "But that doesn't explain why your instincts reacted that way. Mary and I were all just as scared as you were, but we didn't lash out irrationally. So why did you?"

Lily felt cornered. Her friends were making a big deal out of nothing. Her relationship with James was purely platonic, and it would never be anything other than that.

"This is absurd," Lily fumed. "I'm not going to discuss this. James and I are friends, and that's all. So just drop it, would you?"

Mary gave her a sad smile and sighed.

"We're sorry, Lily," she said. "We just want to make sure you don't miss out on something that could be great, simply because you're too stubborn to see it."

Lily's anger softened.

"I know you guys are just looking out for me, but it really isn't necessary," she said. "I can figure things out myself. I'm just fine with where I am in life. Really, I'm happy."

Alice smiled.

"Good," she said. "Just make sure you'll keep an open mind."

"I will," Lily promised. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine. We're going down to breakfast. Are you coming?"

Lily's stomach grumbled, but as she glanced down at James' sleeping face, she couldn't bring herself to wake him.

"No," she told them, "you go without me. I'll go grab something from the kitchens later."

They nodded in agreement, and exited the common room. Lily gazed down at James once again, and couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked when he slept. His glasses were slightly crooked from sleep, and he lacked his usual mischievous aura. She began to take note of things she'd never had cause to examine before: the curve of his dark eyebrows, the straight line of his nose, his strong jawline. His hair, always so unruly, looked remarkably soft. She gently ran her fingers through it, careful not to wake him, and was surprised to feel the smoothness it possessed.

_Okay_, she thought with a chuckle, _I can understand why he messes with his hair so much._

She traced her finger along the edge of the stubble that had appeared overnight. He began to stir under her fingertips, and she quickly pulled away, tearing her eyes from his face. She didn't want to be caught staring.

But James didn't wake. He merely shifted slightly and released a soft sigh. At that moment, Lily heard footsteps on the stairwell to the boys' dormitories.

"Lily?"

Remus, Sirius, and Peter appeared in the Common Room on their way to breakfast. They took in the scene with bemused stares.

"What are you two still doing down here?" Sirius asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, shut up," she laughed. "I finished healing him last night, and he fell asleep before we could go to bed."

"Well, yeah, I could understand it last night," Peter said, "but it's after nine. Why is he still asleep?"

"He had a rough night last night," she explained. Lily grimaced at the memory of the previous evening. "Combine that with the match he played yesterday, and I know he has to be exhausted. I just couldn't bring myself to wake him up until he gets some more sleep."

Remus gave her a small smile.

"We're going down to breakfast. Do you need anything before we do?"

Lily eyed the bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"Actually, would you mind grabbing me one of those books?" she requested. "I don't care which one, I just need something to keep me entertained for a while." Her eyes flickered once again to James. "I don't think this lug is going to be up for a while."

* * *

When James awoke, it took him longer than usual to process his surroundings.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead."

His eyes snapped up to see the owner of the voice. Lily Evans was above him, eyeing him around a book with a small smile. At last, the memories of last night came back to him.

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses sleepily.

"Almost two," she said, her eyes returning to the pages.

"How long have you been here?"

She laughed softly. James suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was lying across her lap.

"Oh, Merlin," he groaned. He shot up quickly, wincing at the soreness that still ached in his ribs. "Have you been here all day?" She nodded. "I'm so sorry, Lily, you must be bored stiff."

She grinned and shook her head.

"James, really, it's okay," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder to calm him. "I didn't mind. I just knew you had to be tired, and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Thanks," he said, running his hand through his hair and smiling. His eyes widened as a realization dawned on him. "Damn, that means you haven't eaten all day. You must be hungry."

As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly. He chuckled sadly.

"You want to go down to the kitchens? I'm sure you're itching to stretch your legs."

* * *

Lily returned to her dorm room that night in high spirits. James' injuries seemed to be healing well, Alice and Mary were finally off her case, and she had just finished her potions project with James. Though it was only early November, they had worked diligently, Lily reminding James that if they finished early, they would have a free period for the rest of the semester.

It was just after midnight when she finally crawled into her sheets. She relished the soft, warm bed that waited for her. Though her bed at home was nice, she always looked forward to returning to Hogwarts so she could sleep in her bed. She stretched her back and shoulders, and as she did so, her hand brushed across something rough and stiff.

She grabbed the unidentified object, reaching for her wand on her nightstand.

"Lumos," she whispered, glancing over at her sleeping friends warily, taking care not to wake them.

Her hands began to shake as she read the words on the parchment:

_See what happens when Mudbloods associate with people they shouldn't?_

_People get hurt._

Lily could feel her whole body begin to tremble as she processed the meaning of the note. Someone had knocked James off his broom because of her. _She_ was the reason he got hurt. He had been lucky to only receive the injuries he did; that fall easily could have killed him.

_What if it had?_ she thought. _What if James had died because of me?_

Lily felt her stomach churn at the thought. Whoever had written this letter had been in her room. They had touched her bed. This idea only strengthened Lily's resolve. She would not allow someone to terrorize her in her own territory. No, she would continue about her life as usual, and she would not let some bully scare her into a state of solitude. She'd just have to be extra careful about watching out for James and her other friends.

Lily slid out of bed and crept across the room to her dresser, sliding open her sock drawer and sticking this note in with the previous one. Alice stirred as she shut the drawer.

"Lily?" she grumbled sleepily. "What are you doing up?"

"Just grabbing some extra socks," she lied. She forced a smile on her face as she walked back to her bed.

Sleep did not come easily to her that night. She tossed and turned violently until, at last, sleep found her.

_"Ah, brave ones we have here, I see," a steely voice hissed._

_Lily stared up at the face above her and gasped. The man standing in front of her didn't appear to be human. With red eyes and slits for a nose, Lily had never seen a more terrifying sight. She knew in an instant that she was staring straight into the eyes of Voldemort._

_"Such a pretty thing," he said, placing his bony fingers under her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye. "And strong, too. Yes, you would be of great use to me."_

_He released her, and slowly traipsed to the figure next to her._

_"And James Potter," he said with a leer. "Alas, your family name does not exaggerate your courage. Join me, and you could be great."_

_"I'd die before I'd ever join you," James seethed._

_"Hmm, pity," Voldemort muttered. He let out a laugh that held no trace of humor. "However, I think that can be arranged."_

_"No! Don't hurt him!" Lily cried, thrashing as she tried to escape the ropes that bound her._

_Voldemort gazed at the two of them curiously. His face was one of concentration, as though he was trying to solve a puzzle that continued to allude him._

_"What's this?" he crooned. "Does the little Mudblood actually care for the boy?" He eyed her inquisitively. "Interesting, very interesting."_

_He glided towards James once again while keeping his eyes on Lily. He never broke her gaze as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the boy._

_"_Crucio_!"_

_James let out a scream immediately, his body writhing in agony. _

_"No!" she shrieked. "Please! Stop! You'll kill him!"_

_But Voldemort did not oblige. He continued the curse, leaving James shouting and trembling in pain. Lily could do nothing but scream unanswered please as she continued to jerk against her bindings. She watched helplessly as she watched her friend slowly die before her eyes._

_"NO!"_

Lily shot up from her bed, gasping to catch her breath. Her whole body shook with fear, and she was covered in a sheen of cold sweat. As Lily relived the dream, a sob erupted from within her. Tears silently streamed down her cheeks as she tried to collect herself. Eventually, her tears slowed, though Lily knew it would be a while before they left completely.

Knowing that sleep would evade her for a long time, she left the room quietly and traipsed down the staircase. She entered the Gryffindor Common Room, and curled up at the end of the couch. She gazed at the fire silently, trying to forget the memories of the nightmare that was still fresh in her mind.

"Hey."

Lily jumped. She knew that voice; she must not have seen him when she entered the room. She wiped the tears from her cheeks as discreetly as possible, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Oh. Hey, James."

* * *

At two in the morning, James was not asleep. After sleeping all day, he still felt wired and full of energy. After dinner, he'd gone for a run, hoping to tire himself out, but to no avail. He'd checked in with Lily before she went to bed. Though they were still slightly sore, she'd said his ribs were healing well, and he should be able to play Quidditch by early next week. After the rest of the Marauders had gone to bed, he'd figured he'd be alone for hours, with no entertainment but a Transfiguration essay.

So imagine his surprise when a certain redhead snuck into the Common Room so late at night.

"Hey," he greeted.

He saw her wipe something from her cheek and inhale deeply.

"Oh," she said. "Hey, James."

Her voice sounded thick, and he immediately knew she'd been crying. He stood up from the table and crossed the room, planting himself on the cushion next to her. He placed his hand on her back and leaned closer to see her face.

"What's wrong?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took a shuddering breath. She sat up straighter and finally looked at him. Her eyes were red, and he could see dark circles beneath them from lack of sleep.

"Nothing," she answered with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

"You want to talk about it? That always helps me."

She shook her head.

"I honestly doubt you'd really be that interested."

James shrugged and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm always willing to listen to a friend that needs to talk."

Lily hesitated for a moment, and for a moment James was struck once again by how pretty she was. Even with her eyes red from tears and hair that was mussed from sleep, she still had an elegance about her that he couldn't quite place. She cleared her throat softly.

"Well, you were there," she began, "and so was Voldemort. He was...he was torturing you, and you were dying—" Her voice cut out as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

James felt his heart ache at the sight of her suffering in front of him. Without thinking, he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She buried her face and he felt her shoulders shake with sobs. James said nothing; he merely held her.

After a few moments, Lily's tears subsided, though she stayed where she was.

"He—he made me watch, James," she croaked. "There was nothing I could do... I just had to sit there and watch you—"

"Shhhh," he calmed her, stroking her hair gently. "It's okay now. I'm fine, see? Nothing's going to happen to me. Or you, for that matter."

Lily pulled back from his arms and stared up at him vulnerably, meeting his eyes with an intense gaze.

"How can you say that?" she whispered. "We're in a _war_, James. Who knows? I'm Muggleborn, I could be dead tomorrow—"

"Don't say that."

James' heart nearly broke just from the thought of it. Surely there could not be a world without Lily Evans.

"It's true! People are dying every day. We can't ignore that. Do you know what I wouldn't give to wake up one morning and not have to worry about whether my family was still alive? Or whether this is going to be the last day I ever have to spend with my friends?"

"I know," he said. "Believe me, _I know_. But right now we can't do anything about it. It's our job to stay here and focus on our studies, so that when we _do_ have an opportunity to help, we can do the best job possible."

Lily took a shaky breath and nodded. She looked so frightened and vulnerable. All James wanted to do was tell her that everything was going to be okay, though he knew that he couldn't promise that. An idea popped into his mind at that moment, and he grinned.

If he couldn't reassure her, he could at least distract her.

* * *

Lily had never been more embarrassed in her life. Not only had she just told James about her dream—which made it almost sound as though she had feelings for her—but she had also spent several minutes sobbing into his shirt. She began to collect herself, feeling heat rush to her cheeks.

"Hey," James said, leaning towards her slightly to meet her eye. "Wait here. I want to show you something."

Before she could reply, he was darting up the boys' staircase. He returned a few moments later with a bundle of fabric in his hands. Lily recognized the thin, silvery material immediately. She examined the familiar object with wonder as James carefully unfolded it.

"Is that...is that what I think it is?" she questioned, her voice hushed with awe.

James gave her a small smile and nodded. Lily couldn't help herself, she approached James slowly, her eyes never leaving the cloak. She ran her fingers gently over the silky cloth, a million thoughts buzzing in her head.

"An invisibility cloak, hmm?" she finally said with a smirk. "So that's how you lot have been sneaking around without getting caught all these years?" She let out a chuckle and raised an eyebrow at him. "And here I was all this time thinking that you were just very clever."

James let out an exaggerated gasp, covering his heart with mock hurt.

"I take offense to that, Evans," he said with a wry grin. He began to pull the cloak over their heads, and Lily questioned him again.

"Wait, this isn't the 'something' you wanted to show me?"

James laughed softly.

"Oh, no," he replied. "This is just the 'something' I _had_ to show you in order to get to the 'something' I _wanted_ to show you."

"Two 'somethings' in one," Lily laughed, playing along. "What a bargain I'm getting! I guess I should sneak into the Common Room in the middle of the night more often."

James grinned and placed a hand on the small of her back, giving her a gentle push to guide her to the portrait hole. They left silently, their footsteps soft in the deserted corridors. He led her down several long hallways, and up multiple flights of stairs. On more than one occasion, they came across a teacher patrolling the halls. Each time, Lily's breath would catch in fear, and James would smile at her in amusement of her nerves. At last, they rounded a corner that brought them to a staircase Lily had never seen before. James nodded his head toward it, guiding her up the steps. When they reached the top landing, James pulled the cloak from their heads and gestured toward the door. She opened it slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, and stepped through the threshold.

Lily's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the small balcony. It was about four feet wide, with about the area of a picnic table. A roof extended over the terrace, and a stone railing blocked the wind, preventing the chilly November air from permeating its walls.

"What is this place?" she whispered.

"Just some place I found back in third year," he said, closing the door behind him. He walked to the railing and leaned his elbows on it. "I come up here sometimes when I just need to think."

Lily followed him to the railing and did the same. The view was breathtaking. All of the Hogwarts grounds were visible. The Forbidden Forest loomed in the distance, and the Black Lake glistened in the moonlight. She could see smoke rising from the chimney of Hagrid's cabin.

"It's beautiful up here," she said after a few moments. "Who else knows about this place?"

"I've never seen anyone else up here. And I never told anyone about it before...not even Sirius."

Lily felt heat rise to her cheeks as she took in the sentiment of that statement. She felt honored that James chose to show this place to her, especially considering how much the place seemed to mean to him.

"Well...thank you," she said, looking over at him with a smile. "For bringing me, I mean. This is exactly what I needed."

James beamed at her.

"Glad to hear it."

They sat in a comfortable silence for quite a while. Lily began thinking about how far their relationship had progressed in the past few months. She used to think of James as an arrogant guy that was used to getting what he wanted. Lately, however, she had come to realize that he was so much more than that. What she considered haughtiness had actually turned out to be pride for who he was and what he had accomplished. And Lily couldn't help but think that he had earned the right to that pride. He was exactly what everyone thought he was: extremely intelligent, a marvelous Quidditch player, and good looking. But Lily had the chance to see how much was underneath the surface of that. He was also fiercely loyal to his friends and family. He was far more than intelligent; his intellect could certainly be considered that of a genius'. He was extremely dedicated to his Quidditch team, and he valued them almost as much as he did his family. And James' relationship with his family was absolutely something to be admired.

Lily thought again about her conversation the previous night with James.

"_I hope one day I can love someone like that, you know?_"

"James?" she asked, breaking the long silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in true love?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

James' brow furrowed at the question. He was silent for a minute, and for a moment, Lily realized the stupidity of her question. Heat returned to her cheeks again.

"Yeah, I do," he said, interrupting her chagrin. He did not meet her gaze, staring at the lake intensely. "I grew up around it."

Lily nodded, smiling at the thought. Her parents loved each other, but it was the kind of love that was more for convenience than passion. It was reassuring to think that there really were people in the world that felt that kind of joy.

"Do you?" he asked, finally turning to look at her.

Lily sighed.

"I think so. I think there are loads of people in the world you could be happy with, but the romantic in me believes that there's _one_ person better suited for you than all of them." Lily laughed to herself as she remembered something her father had told her when she was younger. "My dad was always really into Greek mythology—"

"What's that?"

"It's like a religion...beliefs that people had a really long time ago to explain how the world worked. It has a bunch of gods and heroes and monsters. Things like that. Dad used to tell me this one story called 'The Red String of Fate.' Apparently the gods tie an invisible red string around the pinky fingers of two people that are destined to be together." Lily smiled at the story. "He said that the string could get knotted or tangled, but it could never be broken...that way they can always find their way back to each other."

James grinned as he listened to her, and she found herself grinning back. It was a pleasant thought, to think that you could never lose the person you were meant to be with.

"Do you believe in gods like that?" James asked.

Lily pursed her lips together and stared out at the grounds as she considered the question.

"I dunno," she said honestly. "Maybe not gods like _that_, but I find it hard to believe that we're all just...walking around randomly, you know? There has to be some kind of reason behind it all...some kind of purpose or plan. At least I hope there is. So, yeah, I guess I do." She looked at him to gauge his reaction. "What about you?"

James let out a sad sigh.

"I want to," he said softly. "I want to believe _so badly_ that there's someone up there directing everything...that there's someone watching out for us. But then I see everything that's going on with the world. I just have a hard time believing that if someone could control it, that they'd just continue to let it happen."

Lily nodded. She understood exactly what he meant. So many awful things were happening everywhere, and it seemed like it would never end.

"I get it," she said after a few moments of silence. "Really, I do. And maybe my faith doesn't make any sense...but I just...I _need_ to believe that one day, everything's going to work out."

James nodded in comprehension, and they resumed their comfortable hush. After all, no words were really needed. Lily found that she truly enjoyed talking with James Potter. He seemed to just get how she thought, and he was always voicing the same things that were on her mind. They had a type of understanding that's difficult to find, Lily and James. Though they had only been friends for a few months, Lily felt as close to him as she did to her friends of several years.

She didn't know how long they sat out there, saying nothing and just being with each other. Though the sky was cloudy, Lily eventually saw light shine through the trees at the edge of the grounds. She roused James, and he pulled the invisibility cloak around them. They trekked back to the Common Room, sneaking in as quietly as they could. James pulled the cloak off of them.

"Thanks again for tonight, James," Lily said, giving him a smile. "It was...exactly what I needed."

James grinned at her and nodded.

Lily walked towards the girls' staircase, turning to him once again before she ascended them.

"Goodnight, James."

He smiled and looked out the window where the sun was rising, letting out a chuckle.

"Good morning, Lily."

* * *

**Well, there it is! Hope you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what you guys think!**


	16. ON HIATUS

Okay, guys. So I'm going to put this on an indefinite hiatus. I've just lost all the inspiration for this story. That's not to say I won't ever come back to it, but I just need a break for a while. I will be posting some oneshots on occasion, so keep your eyes out for those. In the meantime, be sure to check out _The Rise and Fall of the Stag and the Doe _by SiriusUntiltheVeryEnd. I'm beta'ing for her right now, and her story is hilarious. You'll laugh, you'll cry, and just have an overall great time with it.

My apologies,

Potterhead2015


End file.
